Naruto: Lord of beasts
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: A womans action, a childs past and a demons influence gives birth to something not seen in over 5000 years. "Kill all who comes here." A single order which destroys trust in some of humans best friends. M for Gore and attempted rape. Kind of Dark Naruto
1. Prologue: Well this will be interesting

**An: It's MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**This chapter is merely rewritten (fixed some grammar, capital letters etc.) So i really don't have anything to talk about. Chapter 11 will be out either later today or sometime during next week.**

¨Disclaimer for the whole story… I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OR WAYS OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER MANGA/ANIME IN THE WORLD. EVEN THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE!... End of disclaimer¨

*The first chapter and most likely most of the other chapters will be between 3-6 pages. The first chapter will be in Kyuubi's point of view*

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Kyuubi's Point Of View)

How peculiar, to be sealed inside one of her descendants. Who would have thought that the incident would lead to such an implausible reaction?

For once that blasted Uchiha shall get some gratitude. Was it not for him, my kings blood would maybe have stayed dormant, but even with me here, there must be prolonged and a considerable amount of stress on both body and mind.

I have heard of a man named Juugo of the scales. He has the same blood that coursed through her veins. Sadly enough, his blood is not as strong as hers and is just active because of a mutation in his genes that makes him nothing more than a talking bloodthirsty animal at times. Maybe if I meet him later, I can make so he can control his urges… but just if he will be the lords' servant.

Bah, who am I kidding? Knowing human nature, his life will be in constant peril from the moment news spread, and with that old monkeys gravely placed trust, he'll most likely make a grand speech to the villagers which will go straight to hell…

When I think about it… been there, seen it, was pretty nice and I have the T-shirt to prove it… If I ever find it again…

The fourth hokage… for a human he was pure genius. To actually make not just a contract which summons the god of death himself, but also manage to pull it off. And the seal itself, some demons I know couldn't have made such an intricate and magnificent seal.

He was going to try and fuse our souls together, but I will be damned if the child gets killed if and when he releases the seal.

I will do everything in my power to serve the lord, but if the humans kill him… not even the supreme god himself will be able to impede my assimilation of this place.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(5 years later)

Grrrrrrrrrrr. I'm almost wishing that the stupid idiot Jashin would send one of his followers and wreak havoc over this damnable place. Or maybe Satan could send those four… horsemen I think she called it. Sounds more tasty than dangerous to be honest…

Where was I? Ah yes the village.

I have been here in five damnable years, and not even in the innermost sanctum in hell they are getting treatment this bad. At least there's good music down there. And seriously, how hard is it to see the difference between a 500-feet tall fox and a 3'1 kid? Even a blind, deaf and smell depraved person could make out the difference. I mean, yeah he has got whiskers but those are BIRTHMARKS! If a wanted to possess him he would have red eyes like me and an aura of death that would kill anyone in a 5-feet radius around him.

Sadly enough, that will not happen.

The seal was a masterpiece even to a demon. I couldn't change everything about it. It has a kind of barrier inscribed in it that makes possession impossible. And I got a visit from Inari. Oh thank god for that.

Luckily enough, I AM sealed inside one of the few with strong blood. Unluckily enough… he has to be basically dead for his dormant blood to activate. So far, he has survived with at least somewhat of a margin, but that is not enough… The only way for it to activate is if his heart stop beating, if only for a moment.

I can't believe I say this, but can't this damn village even kill him right? I mean with this list the young lord should technically be dead. After 467 assassination attempts, 832 mobs, 76 poisonings, 12 times starved for over a month, 647 801 globs of spit, 3 shells and a rabbit, he should be at least hanging by a hair-thread from death. That is, if it wasn't for my presence.

Even with my vast knowledge of seals, not even with all my power that makes the Ichibi no tanuki, Shukaku look like a civilian in the human power standard, I simply can't overpower something that the shimigami have reinforced. He again makes ME look less than a civilian.

Like a fly. An irritating, but very harmless fly… god I'm hungry.

"**HEY! THINK ABOUT SOME RABBITS, WOULD YOU?"**

…

Damn. Didn't work.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I can't get out of the seal without the master releasing it, and the main function slowly drains my youkai and siphons some of it into his chakra coils so his coils gains some resistance from my youkai which maces so he can draw my powers easier later. It also has the effect of giving him extraordinary healing, nigh-limitless stamina and massive chakra reserves. I mean really, who could say they had chakra capacity rivaling a kage when they were 5? But even with all this, human stupidity knows almost no boundaries.

That old monkey, the Sandaime hokage. Also called the god of shinobi and the professor… more like an idiot in my eyes. He doesn't just tell SOME people about it. He made it a fucking village wide occasion WITHOUT telling in detail what the seal did. And when the people didn't like the news, he goes around and makes a law not to talk to each other about it, but they are ALSO not allowed to tell the children now and children later about the sealing…

Yeah the people did SOOOOO follow the law.

And pigs fly… wait. I have seen one fly… damn.

At least the so-called ninjas have some amount of brain and respect the fourth's sacrifice. Saved the soon to be master (hopefully) when it became dire… if they just had waited an extra minute or so then we would most likely have abandoned this place with all the nin-animals around here. And a rabbit…

Damn I'm hungry.

…What was that?

I just didn't manage to stop myself from rolling my eyes here.

ANOTHER MOB? That's like the third this week or something… becomes hard to follow the amount when mob attacks are the norm.

*sigh* Oh well, just get it done with it will ya? Let me check my 'mob attack list'.

Running lord. Check.

Dead end. Check.

Relentless beating. Check.

Getting saved by ninjas. Che… No wait, where the hell are the ninjas?

*From all around the village and outside, ninjas of varying age sneezes and gets a feeling they forgot something.*

This isn't good. We need a near-death experience. NOT an actual death.

*DU-DUM* *DU-DUM* *DU…* The heart ceased to beat. The lord isn't dead yet but if someone doesn't come and save him NOW… then I'm afraid all is over.

I should talk with god and make sure he has a room in heaven when I get out here.

*SPLISH SPLOSH* What was that?

I look down the corridor and sees' a sight I have been waiting to see for over 5000 years. The familiar aura of Hyakujū no hanshu has finally been awakened to its full potential again. The purple glow almost makes me jump around in relief, but the next sight concerns me greatly.

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy I am sealed inside, looking worse than a wreck.

From his feet to his neck there isn't anything weird or spectacular, except that he's very skinny and shaking. His face, either seen with a smile or serene grace to it, was set in an almost broken look. His skin was extremely pale, even his golden hair, which usually was like a mop in a stick, looked paler and hang around his pale face. And his eyes were wide open in terror and pure paranoia, with a slight undertone of being lost.

He just looked straight forward, his skinny and pale arm crossed tight around his chest like people do when they try to get warmer. He slowly walked forward, still with that same look in his cerulean blue eyes until he went through the bars in my cage.

When he was right in front of my left paw, he looked up at me with eyes that both screamed hysterically and whispered meekly 'help me' before he fainted.

That look broke what little trust I had left in humanity.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN2: And that's the prologue for my new story. I will say this at once. DON'T expect quick updates. Life's a bitch and takes me hostage most of the time. My release time will be between 3 days to 1 month. I GUARANTEE that I will update it AT LEAST once a month.**

**And about my other story. If anyone wants to adopt it, write it over, blow it to hell, use the ORIGINAL idea I had for it which also went to hell. (It fell into the river of burning blood) PLEASE CONTACT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… that's all for now.**


	2. I hate that look

**AN: I'm back! And now chapter 2. Sorry for all the drama crap that was and is coming for at least this chapter… but the faster I get the drama done, the fun parts can begin. *Screaming hurray and dancing like a moron* erm… yes.  
And I will use the term sire most of the time when Kyuubi's talking to Naruto.**

**oh yeah... DAMN THIS SITE FOR SCREWING WITH MY TEXT!**

Read it or the chicken will get you when you sleep. And thanks for the reviewsXD

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Normal point of view)

Naruto's stumbling down a dark corridor, memories of past experiences pounding inside his head.

'Why'?

A single question, a single word which means so little for many means almost the world for this young boy.

Hated, ridiculed, beaten and almost killed on many occasions, the memories of the past wished being forgotten swam past his eyes. So into the visions he was that he didn't notice that he went through a set of gigantic bars with a piece of paper in it.

He suddenly noticed that he was standing in front of something big, red and furry.

'A paw?'

When he looked up ,he stared into a pair of enormous, red-slitted eyes which if the villagers described them was filled with demonic malice and unbound hatred, but what he saw was undying wisdom and concern with strangely enough a great amount of loyalty.

It suddenly hit him what he was looking at, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted to do was to get away from villagers, so he looked at him with eyes that just held one message before he fainted.

'Help me'.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

From all over the world, a shockwave of epic proportions went through every being that was not human. Because humans, who have strayed from their baser instincts and nature, was blinded from the effects of the aura that was felt.

Not even the 9 great lords of hell (the bijuu) were unaffected.

In Sunagakure, the hidden village of wind country, a young red-headed boy around five years old was seen clutching his head in agony, screaming while a massive amount of sand was raging around him.

In his head, a ravenous voice was heard screaming desperately.

**"NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN. I WILL NOT LET ONE OF THEM CONTROL ME!"**

In kumogakure, lightning country, a young, blond woman at age 18 was found running rampant in the streets while a dark-skinned man in his mid-twenties was seen with a serious but albeit determined and happy posture.

**"REEEOOOVVVRRR! YOU FEEL THAT HACHIBI? THE LORD HAS FINALLY AWAKENED AGAIN!" "I know, but I have a sense of foreboding Nibi. We should refrain from taking any actions before we get any message from Kyuubi-sama."**

Several other happenings were going on in the world. Tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanoes and other things were created while one thought was the same for the ones who created them.

**"Master."**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In Konoha, a massive killer intent was felt. Ninjas and civilians looked up at once and saw a sight that they hadn't seen in years.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, was pissed of beyond relief.

For years he has tried to protect Naruto from the hatred and ignorance from the village. The last time he saw Naruto was 5 minutes before he left the hospital THIS VERY DAY!

'I will give them one last chance' he thought, one last chance to see if the people learned.

Nothing changed.

He looked at the scums with a gaze filled with hatred and uttered one command to the ANBU.

"Kill them all."

It was a slaughter. In 5 minutes, ninjas and civilians were killed alike. The ninjas tried to fight against the ANBU, but all they managed to do was delay their ultimate demise.

Two of the ANBU was Inuzukas' with their ninja-dogs. What no one managed to notice (strangely enough) was that instead of fighting the mob, the dogs ran straight to the boy.

"We have to get the young lord out of here Kouga." Said the black-furred one with a scar on its snout (is snout a word?)

The silver-furred one with black paws and a clipped ear grunted. (At least the best a dog can grunt) "I know Kaori. Get him on my back and let's get the hell out of here. He isn't safe in this village after this"

Kaori bent down and picked Naruto up from what was left of his pants with his mouth. (Muzzle?) After she placed him on Kougas' back he used some of the small amount they had and made sure Naruto stuck to his fur.

"KAORI, KOUGA. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" came 3 minutes in the fight. The dogs turned around and saw their owners approaching.

"Like hell I let them get master. Kouga, I'll keep them busy, you get the hell out of this village. Get into the forest of death and find the tigers if you can." Said Kaori, anger and determination oozing in her words.

"Be careful." Was the reply.

"TSUUGA!" After Kaori attacked, Kouga ran with all his speed away from the place that was filled with hatred.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Kyuubis' point of view (which I strangely enough like to write in.))

…Well… that was on time. I mean come on, what are they, "ninjas" or chickens? ... I must stop talking about food or I'm going to starve to death.

At least the nin-ken (that means ninja-dog…right?) wasn't completely useless like they use to be. They have a habit of going into rather lengthy discussions about… well, everything really. Once they actually used several DAYS about who would get the last bit of food… and by then, some other dogs had already eaten it. I have almost never laughed that hard before. *some unmanly/demonic snickering*

Anyway, good memories aside, I have to get my master back into at least a stable condition. His he has been "dead" for soon five minutes now, but what they don't know is that a demonic container can survive unto an hour with a stopped heart, but the restarting process is precarious and if I fail it will all be over. Heck, they'll be lucky if there will be much left of him. Most likely he explodes, into smithereens, or he implodes on himself, or my personal (but still hopefully not happening) a gigantic explosion which will take this whole fucking (yes I dare use it) COUNTRY with it. After that, I can feast upon all the dead carcasses that survived…

…Okey, that's it! The first thing I'm going to do if/when I get out of here is to eat so many rabbits that I burst my stomach.

…Damn. Sidetracked again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Narutos' mind inside his mind… kinda freaky…)

_Fear. Great fear was what he felt as he ran down the streets of konoha. He turned a corner and looked at the very nice wall known as a dead end. The villagers were just a few meters behind him when he turned around, but before the rain of random objects of weirdness (patented by yours truly) could begin, the scenery changed._

_He was now four, right after his birthday. He was kidnapped by a man which beat him senseless and chained him to a wall, stark naked. His wounds were healing, but he was getting light-headed by blood loss. The man came into the room again and began to undo his pants._

"_I'm gonna get some pleasure from you for what you have done you filthy demon-scum" he said, a slight slur in his voice showing that he had been drinking. He grabbed narutos' wrist and begun to squeeze them as hard as he could, a faint whimper escaping the young boys lips. Right before he was going to begin, a thud or a bang was heard from another room and he jerked his head towards the door. Suddenly, the door to his room sprung open and a dog-masked ANBU rushed in, but before more happened the scenery changed again._

_A forest. The old man always told him to not venture inside the area where the trees were higher than normal. Of course, a four-year olds logic practically screamed 'GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!'_

_He never understood why the old man forbid him from entering that place. The animals were always nice to him; sometimes they brought some food to him to. He always felt safe in the woods, like it was his sanctuary, his home._

'Home…' His look and beliefs on humanity was shattered with that single memory of safeness. **(1)**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Alley)

The ANBU made quick work of the opposition. After all, some villager and low-level chuunins are not strong enough to take out two squads of ANBU.

"Kaori, you stupid dog, why did you do that?" was the angry voice of one of the Inuzukas'. (I'm wondering… am I using this icon ' right? Is it right to write Inuzukas or Inuzukas'? Please give me an answer to that because it's driving me CRAZY!... Rambling ended.)

"What's going on over here rat?" was the voice of the Hokage. He stared at the bound and gagged dog with an eyebrow raised in slight confusion. "And while I am at it, where is Naruto if I may ask?" a growl was meet with the first question, but a slight flinch was meet with the second one.

"Well lord Hokage, "a masculine voice said." The answer for your first question is that Kaori and Kouga went berserk…" Here, he seemed to trail of.

"And Naruto?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

A gulp was heard. "W-well erm… We don't know lord Hoka-"

"WHAT?" Here, the ANBU got a beautiful meeting with the thing called a wall, the Hokages' hand around his neck, and how precious oxygen actually is… sad, don't you think?

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" came out of the old, but still strong Hokage, almost somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

"Kouga ran off with him before we could stop him." Came the strangled reply.

"ANBU, find him and bring him to the hospital, room 375, NOW!" came first a low voice, then a roar that was heard throughout the village.

Through hell and high water, he will do anything to get his unofficial grandson back.

If not, then his name isn't Sarutobi Hiruzen.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Kyuubi again.)

Well… I've got to say that I impressed myself once again.

That shit actually worked… who would know? He's stable and soon fixed again. Hip hip hurr-fucking-ay… now we just have to demolish the village and calm my increasingly annoying stomach and then the worlds in balance again… I hope.

The old monkey has probably noticed that sire isn't in the alley anymore and has sent those masked ninjas, ANBU I think he called them to get him back. If it was not for the fact that the furball actually had some speed in him (and some amount of chakra to speed himself up considerably) then we would maybe not have gotten out of the village in time. At least I managed to send a mental message that he should bring us to the forest where the trees stands tall and obstruct the sun… it IS after all the same place where the kid actually felt at his best…

There is some strange aura surrounding that place… it induces fear in most humans just with the mere feel of the forest, but it attracted the young lord… the question now is why does it do that, and what is it that makes it… hopefully it's something nice. (Nice for Kyuubi equals to something bloodthirsty.)

'Nngh'

the mighty beast looked down at his tail which he put Naruto on when he fainted, and stared into a pair of blue eyes full of anger, sadness, and strangely enough, happiness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AUTHOR STYLE: PISSING THE HECK OUT OF THE READERS NO JUTSU!**

**And that was chapter two… I'm not entirely happy about it… feels kinda rushed, but I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy wanted to get past what I now have written…**

**Love it? Hate it? Want to push that very nice button at the button and tell me about it? Anyway see yaXD**

**(1) I was REEEEEEEEEEEEALY tempted to just end the chapter here, but since I got a top-grade on my last test I decided to write some more.**


	3. I like this kid

**AN: And now there's chapter 3, and i got to say… I HATE THIS SITE! They fucking screw with my text every single time I try to make things right, and THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Another thing that kinda irks me is the wrong use of the words your and you're, I mean… WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT IT? Your means that you own something. For example: "I gave you your chess-board last year." (Kind of a good sentence) You're mean simply you are. Nothing more, nothing less. Heck, I'm Norwegian and I use those two words better than some Englishmen and Americans, and in MY opinion… that's kinda sad.**

**And just to inform about a scene in the last chapter: Konoha is still populated. It just lost about 30-40 civilians and some stupid and unimportant gennins and chuunins during the slaughter in the alley.**

**And so you know, I'm NEVER going to make Naruto emo and bitchy… not even for a second, so you will NEVER (in this fic at least) see Naruto say an "OH POOR ANGSTY ME" speech. Not even in this chapter. This Naruto will be a surviver and an adapter. Angry on the other hand… Oh, and Naruto will have a kinda relaxed and lazy attitude when he's with Kyuubi.**

**Stupid ranting/rambling aside, here is, right from a hot computer, chapter 3.**

**And thanks for the great reviewsXD**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Red eyes stared down at azure eyes, waiting to see if he would freak out, break down or simply don't care.

Strangely enough, it was alternative number three.

"Mmm, don't make me move, your fur's so soft." Was the groggy, but still firm (for a five-year old) voice.

The great Kyuubi no kitsune, known in hell as one of the strongest, biggest and the one with the most immense appetites out there, was stumped.

…for about two seconds before he came out of his stupor with a surprising response.

**"Hahahaha hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." **A thunderous, deep laughter, which echoed inside the chamber, escaped from the mouth of the gigantic beast.

Never in his life, has he meet a being, human, demonic or beast who wasn't at least wary around him in the start. Heck, the first Mistress, Kiyo Yuki (means pure snow) ran so fast that he wondered if she had seen the shimigami himself… well, maybe she had. After all, there are not every day you see a massive demonic fox of doom walking around... either that, or he must have smelled incredibly bad… but he takes a bath every 700 years, so it couldn't be that.

After trying, and somewhat failing to regain his composure, He asked/snickered with a voice full of amusement.

**"Well sire, if you first are going to lie there, can you at least get me some rabbits to eat?"**

Opening an eye again, he said, "Just if you tell me why you attacked."

Well, what do you know, pure curiosity.

If Naruto didn't know better, he would think that the fox almost looked sheepish.

**"Erm, well. Ehehe… you see I was kinda hungry you see, and I was going to this great place I know, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Yourvillagewasintheway…"**

"…Say that last part again." Said a deadpan boy, staring at the fox with almost bored eyes, almost.

**"Erm… you village was, kinda, somewhat in my way you see, and I didn't want to change into my human form, so hehe… yeah, let's just say that the whole thing is a liiiiiiiiiiittle misunderstanding..." **You could almost hear the crickets chirping.

"… Meh, fine with me. The more you fucked them up, the better I say." And that was said with a wave of his hand, while shifting his body so he lays more comfortable.

Kyuubi, once again, stared at the little boy dumbly, before thinking one thing.

**'Well, this will be interesting.'**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'I'm too old for this shit.'

Proof number one that council meetings suck: About every civilian can't shut up more than five seconds, and if they do, it's just to build up extra screaming/bitching pressure in their lungs.

"YOU CAN'T GO AROUND AND KILL GOOD CIVILIANS AND…"

"WELL RESPECTED PEOPLE THAT DID NOTHING…"

"SHINOBI WHO JUST TRIED TO MAKE THINGS BETTER IN…"

proof number two that council meetings suck: absolutely all civilian members in the council are corrupted, one way or another.

About all the clan-heads thought the same thing simultaneously. "This is gonna be such a HUGE headache" or "i wonder if it is too late to take suicide?" Or "I wonder what's for dinner?" (Guess who)

The third and final proof that council meetings suck: if you actually HAVE a brain, you are guaranteed to get a migraine during the meeting.

Too bad this is the last time we see most of them. Civilians are known to say the most stupid things in the worst times, and this is not an exception. And with Sarutobis' bad day… well…

"WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE DEMON-BRAT ONCE AND FOR ALL"

…A deadly silence filled the room. Everyone looked at the ANBU who now stood behind the foolish council member. A second later, his head laid on the desk.

A voice, almost like a whisper, came from the aged hokage. "I have had enough."

A moment later, he smashed his hand on the table while standing up, sending a hate-filled gaze at the civilian side. The god of shinobi was awakened once again, and he was after the blood who has even dared utter a word against him.

"You think you can rule my village? You think that you are almighty? Well to bad for you, THAT IS COMING TO AN END!"

Everyone stared at him while he raised his hand, a thick folder in his hand.

"I have in this folder, every single law you have broken, every single action which have went against me, every single insubordination and most of all, every single act against Naruto Uzumaki. I have got to say that pay back's a bitch." All that was said with a voice as cold as ice, with so much venom that if there was any plants nearby they would have wilted.

"L-lord hokage, y-you have to understand that-"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT? THAT YOU ARE INCOMPETENT FOOLS THAT TRIES TO BRING THIS VILLAGE AND EVERYTHING IT STANDS FOR INTO THE GROUND? IN THIS FOLDER, THERE ARE OVER 400 ATTEMPTS AT MURDER, FALSIFYING AND WITHOLDING CRUSIAL INFORMATION, MEETINGS BEHIND MY BACK, PLANS TO OVERTHROW ME, SECRET MEETINGS WITH OTHER VILLAGES, AN ACCOUNT WHERE YOU HAD A MEETING WITH THE TRAITOR OROCHIMARU AND A LOT MORE!" *Deep breath*

"From this day, the civilian council is hereby disbanded forever, and the sitting members at the moment is to be taken to the maximum security cells where they will be interrogated before publicly executed. This also entails my so-called 'advisors' Homura and Koharu."

A second of silence, then chaos.

A lot of accusations and curses that I don't feel like writing were thrown in the air.

"ANBU! GET THIS FILTH OUT OF HERE!" Came a roar that shock the room. 5 seconds later, silent bliss.

The silence was broken by the most stoic member of the remaining council, Aburame Shibi.

He jumped upon the table, hands in the air with tears streaming down his face from behind his glasses while yelling, "THANK KAMI FOR THIS!"

Everyone stared at him, shocked not just at the yell, but also the fact that the he just showed some emotions. As far as they know, there is some holy law that states: 'Aburames' shalt not show any emotion or thou shalt forever be normal' or something like that.

Shibi, hearing (or not hearing) the stunned silence, looked at the others there while asking, "What? Is there something on my face?"

A synchronized jaw-droop was the response. And Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan, fainted, pure fan girl style. (Even though he's NOT a fan girl… I think. With the hair and the clothes which obscures his body it's hard to know.)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Back with Naruto)

After his little nap on one of Kyuubis' tails, around ten minutes used for waking up and a 'where the heck are we anyway' session, they sat (well lied) down to talk.

"You said we are in my mind, does that mean I can change the look, I mean… a SEWER? Sorry, but I know I'm not smart but I'm not THAT stupid." He said, slightly glaring at the ceiling… if he could see it past the darkness that is.

The fox took a… thinking pose? Meh, something like that.

**"Well sire, it SHOULD be possible, I mean it IS your mind after all." **A simple reply which gave no clue about how to do it.

"…and how do I do that?" came the deadpan reply, still glaring at the ceiling.

The beast looked at him with a look that said 'no clue'

**"How in the nine circles of hell can I know how to change the look inside a persons' mind? As far as I remember (which is a lot) this is the first time I ****ever**** have had the chance to talk to my vessel like this. Heck, the last time i was sealed, i was crucified in a way."** Here Naruto stopped the staring contest with the roof and gave the fox a sheepish look.

"Ehehe, right." While later mumbling, "Maybe I shall do this…"

Before the almighty (and still hungry) kitsune could ask, the changes already began.

Kyuubi observed, that the dark, dreary chamber disappeared into a void; nothing was seen except the fox, the boy, the seal and white.

After a few seconds, forms were beginning to … well, form. (Warning: cliche description... kinda.)

A blue sky was first seen, and then a green field was later made. From the ground, pillar-like structures began to rise, just to branch out from different places on it.

The trees were forming, higher and higher, until they were so tall that they easily could hide the fox.

The trees began to grow denser. The woodland was soon a dense forest which blocked out most of the sunlight. Roots were beginning to show over the ground until they sprung up and entwined each other, with some common and strange plants grew between the roots.

Animalistic sounds were soon heard from the forest, which resembled some kind of haunted place which was… eerily familiar when he thought about it... Oh, and he got a collar.

His gaze shifted down to the young boy who still lied on his tail, while at the same time looking content.

"…Well. That was easy." Was heard from the child, said in an amused and a bit smug tone.

The great Kyuubi no kitsune, leader of the nine great beasts, was once again stomped. Three times the young lord had done or said something that was totally unexpected, and three times the Kyuubi was at a loss of words.

If it continues like this he'll fry his brain.

Naruto suddenly shifted his gaze from the sky, into the red eyes of the fox, staring questionable in his eyes.

"There's one thing I have to ask you though," he said, finally sitting up. "Why do you call me sire all the time?" **(1) **

The Kyuubi got a proud look in his eyes, while at the same time giving a large grin.

**"Well my lord that is actually an easy question, with an easy answer."**Here he got a thoughtful, but still glee-full expression.

**"You see, around five thousand years ago, a time when the humans was hidden due to some complications in the past, there was war between the demonic tribes and the animal clans. A war, which at the time had lasted almost for five hundred years. Why the war started I really don't know, but one thing was for sure. None of the sides was willing to give up."**

**"But during one of the attacks, a tribe of humans emerged from their hiding spot, led by a woman in her thirties. She had long, flowing blonde hair which bordered on white, eyes the colour of amethysts, and an aura which practically screamed 'LEADER'. When they saw us fighting, her human companions, as cowardly as they were, ran as fast as they could away from us while she stayed."**

Here he got a sheepish look again, which brought forth a raised eyebrow from his audience.

**"After a minute or so, she began walking towards us with a serene grace, eyes unflinching, and her mouth set in a straight line. When she was in the middle of the warzone, she suddenly yelled a single command: (bad cliché word) 'STOP' she screamed, and stop we did. We didn't know at the time what made us stop, but there was something that just said to us that we MUST obey her orders. I must say I'm kinda sad she said it right there. I was a moment from ripping an idiot to shreds anyway…" **He muttered to himself.

**"And, well… After that, everything is a bit… fuzzy. The reason for that is simple. She asked (read: commanded.) the leaders from each side to step forward. There was some stupid lion-summon which was for the animals and, well, me for the demons… and WHEN we stepped forward…"**

Naruto stared at him with an extreme attention and almost unquenchable thirst to know what happens next.

**"She kicked the crap out of both of us." **Naruto couldn't do anything than gape slack-jawed at the massive kitsune… before he began laughing harder than ever before.

The Kyuubi stared at him while thinking. '**It wasn't that funny…'**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AUTHOR STYLE: PISS OF THE HORNETS' NEST NO JUTSU!**

**And that wraps up chapter threeXD**

**I got a reviewer saying that I should get a beta… and I agree. ATM I'm at the lookout for betas' and if someone of YOU want to do it… well, fineXD**

**And I got a question about pairings… NO HAREM! I'm not even sure if I can make a normal 1-1 pairing to be honest… I'm not very good at romance, but that is why it's a humor ficXD and on top of that… MOST OF THE DRAMA-CRAP IS DONE! (For now at least) And I hope you liked my explanation of WHY Kyuubi attacked… I believe that it's NEVER been used before…**

**Now remember to review or the chicken will find you and torture you… with a Spork.**

**(1) Once again i was tempted to stop here.**


	4. The old question

**AN: AUTHOR STYLE: PLEASE THE READERS NO JUTSU! And now we are starting chapter It's kinda a 50/50 chapter when it comes to story and fillers…**

Strangely enough, I just have one thing to talk about… when I try to think about ideas to write for this story, what is happening to Naruto and the others are… well, pretty dark to be honest. I almost have to force my mind to go to "my happy place" just to keep this to humor, but if it continues like this I must make it plain adventure… AND I DON'T WANT THAT!… Anyway ENOUGH ABOUT THAT!... Oh yeah, a time skip (not to big) and a flashback or two will be seen here… oh and I'm officially a beta myself And I'm NOT gonna make anyone dress like Tarzan… period.

Oh, and I'm sorry to say that the chicken became someones' dinner. *cries in a corner*

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

If one were to look inside the hokages' office, they would think it was empty.

There was a thin layer of dust on the floor and furniture. There was a large amount of unfinished paperwork stacked on the desk, and even though the chair was turned to the window, people usually went with the belief that it was empty.

That's wrong though.

'To think that there has been a whole year since I last saw him.' Were the grief-filled thoughts of Sarutobi Hiruzen, as his gaze stared out over his 'precious' village.

One year since the boy disappeared. One year since the village became gloomy, at least in his mind. One year since the forest of death became more dangerous than ever before, and one year since he lost four of his best ANBU in the same forest.

He wasn't stupid. He just KNOWS that Naruto is in the woods, and he also know, that it's Naruto who makes the animals attack everyone who enter the forest.

About a day after Narutos' disappearance, a spike of Kyuubis' chakra could be felt all over the village. It was gone just a moment later, but he didn't take any chances so he sent a squad of his most trusted ANBU into the forest of death.

None came back alive.

He sent another ANBU team to gather the remains… if there was any at all.

When they found their bodies, they were glad they was highly trained professionals, if not… well… they would have needed new masks.

The bodies were mauled and ripped apart worse than they ever had seen before. Limbs were lying around the ground, different organs splattered on the trees and bushes while their faces were frozen in a look of pure terror and agony.

Shortly said: It wasn't pretty.

They barely had time to seal the corpses before they were attacked by a raving pack of giant tigers. When they saw them, they did the smartest thing possible.

Run like hell and hope that the slowest was taken first.

They quickly reaches the tree line before they were eaten, but when they turned around, they found the tigers standing inside the forest.

That was not the freaky part. A lot of different animals was situated at the forest edge, glaring at them with eyes filled with hatred which conveyed one message and one message only:

You are not welcome here anymore

A thing that infuriated him was that another squad of ANBU had gone missing just after the spike and because of that, he had an idea what they had done and what fate befell them.

He was never going to grieve over them.

No one except one has ever been in the woods after it all started, and he refuse to tell what happened, all he know is that Naruto is alive and that the Kyuubi still was imprisoned (or so he thought). No matter how much he ordered him to tell the whole story, he blatantly said 'I'm sorry, but I promised him not to tell anyone and I keep my promises'.

All things considered, that may be for the best.

Sarutobi sighed. That message, although not said directly, was a jab at his own so-called promises to the young boy. He promised time and time again, 'don't worry Naruto, I promise that you won't be beaten again okay? They will soon see the error of their ways.'

Yeah…right…

With another sigh, he turned his chair around. He looked over the office; not caring about its disheveled state before he sent a meaningful look at two corners of the room. A slight shadow movement, and then nothing.

When he was sure they were gone he opened his drawer and lifted up a picture.

The picture showed two people. A young boy, five years old with golden blonde hair, thin whisker-like marks on his cheeks and the brightest blue eyes ever seen, and an old man in his sixties. Wrinkles, liver spots (is it called that?) and a pipe in his mouth.

He looked at the photo with tears in his eyes refusing to fall, before he suddenly broke down and cried with his hearts' content.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. Naruto, please come back, Naruto." A sob was heard every second and third word while he continued to repeat the words over and over.

What he didn't know was that he had a spy just outside his window.

'I should report this to the lord' was the only thought before the listener left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the forest of death, at the previously S-classed zone since, well… the whole place is now a SSS-class zone because of the animal uprising. Anyway, in a clearing there, a young, blonde haired boy was seen sitting at the ground, leaning against a man in his mid-twenties.

The man has a slightly bulky built with red, shoulder length hair which fell around his head in a stylish manner with red-slitted eyes. He was around 180 centimeters high and exuded an aura of feral strength, but for the little boy, it was more comforting than anything else.

They both wore the same simple garments. A tight, maroon tank top and simple jeans.

Naruto was sitting between the mans' legs, his head resting somewhere between his chest and stomach, eyes closed with a small smile on his face. The man was dragging his clawed hand thru the boys hair in a relaxed and comforting manner, staring at nothing while thinking about what happened about a year ago…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_(WOHO! FLASHBACK!)_

After Naruto and the Kyuubi somewhat introduced themselves and after the story where he got his ass kicked, they came down to business.

"…So… what now?" Was the oh-so 5-year old question.

The fox just shrugged his shoulders. **"Meh, not much to be honest, some dog are taking you to the forest. And just so you know, your blood makes so you can command and control all forms of beasts. That's one of the reasons we are moving to the forest so expect to live there for a while." **Then he set his gaze upon the child, an uneasy look in his eyes. **"That is, of course if you want to live in the village ins-"**Here he was interrupted by a shout from the boy who stared up at him with scared eyes, while his face paled slightly.

"NO! We-*gulp*we are not going back to that place again. At-at least not for a while."

He looked down at his master sadly, but with an excited undertone.

**"Do not worry sire, we are not going back. Those idiots don't know what they have let go anyway" ***another unmanly snicker (not like that perverts)* **"Anyway. I think the forest was called the forest of death, and there is a strange aura surrounding it. There may be some ancient spirit or a remnant of a wrath there, but I don't think we have anything to worry about… at least not yet." **Naruto was lost after the word wrath and voiced the important question.

"What's a wrath?"

The massive kitsune looked down at the blonde again before explaining.

**"A wrath, as far as I know, is the fallen remnant of a once just ghost who fell from grace when god didn't bring them to heaven. The hate and anger expelling from them makes their spirit form implode upon themselves before they explode in a shower of impure, dark energy. The form shifts from every wrath, but some things are always the same. Their whole eyes are an icy-blue colour, their hands has long, wicked claws which, when stabbing an alive mortal, breeds an incredible amount of hate. The last thing to know is that they always wear tattered cloaks with some kind of mark which varies with what sins they have done before they became a wrath."**

Naruto looked at him with unreadable eyes. "And you say that there might be one of them in the forest."

Kyuubi just nodded. "Well… that's kinda cool and kinda freaky at the same time… we have sooooo got to check it out later." Came the excited reply from the child.

The Kyuubi chuckled before setting his gaze at Naruto again, a serious expression in his eyes.

**"That is all well and good sire, but I have a request if I may." **At the boys nod he continued. **"You see sire, the seal that are holding me trapped was originally going to fuse our souls together, which means that if one of us died, the other one would die to. BUT before you start freaking out or something, hear me out."**

He took a breath and continued. **"Well sire, even though the fourth hokage was extremely gifted in the art of sealing, he has nothing when it comes to grand demons and higher in the sealing arts. I changed and outright removed several effects of the seal which basically would have made your life even worse than it already is, or was." **Here the boy got a slightly scared look, but when he registered the last sentence, he brightened considerably.

"Really? What did you do?"

Here, he chuckled again while setting his gaze at the sky. **"Well, first I removed the death kills us both deal, then I made so we can communicate with one another no matter the circumstances… well, except if the supreme god or the death god says otherwise. Your body is also highly resistant, if not outright immune to my youkai, and, if you so choose, can release me from this prison without any adverse effect upon you. I have also made your bloodline stronger than your ancestors, which means that you can do more than even the first mistress Kiyo Yuki could, though what it is and how you will control it I will explain later when we are inside the woods… which should be soon."**

When he looked down at the boy again, he had to resist staring dumbly at the boy. He was practically drooling while having a glazed over look over his eyes.

He soon snapped out of it, giggling like a madman, (yes, five-year olds are allowed to giggle.) while thinking about all the cool and wonderful things the fox have done for him.

He once again looked at the giant fuzzball, gratefulness radiating from his face.

"Kyuubi, really I-I really don't know how I can thank you for all this. The changing of the seal, the upgrading of my blood and everything else you have done for me. If there is anything, and I mean anything you want, I will do everything I can for you."

The almighty demon stared down at his lord in disbelief, before his features changed from disbelief so excitement and giddiness, but with an undertone of wary.

**"Well… There are two things you can do for me master. For the first, you can begin to call me with my real name. I have lived for many thousand years and I have taken upon a name myself. As you know, I am one of the nine great demon lords of hell and humans long before yukis' time learned my name, a title. I am known as Baal, the lord of destruction. **(Yes, it's the bael from Diablo 2, which I don't own. I am merely using his title because it's a cool title.) **But even though I like a good battle, I'm not THAT destructive."**

*Far away in an alternate universe, another Kyuubi suddenly sneezed, and everything in a 25-miles radius was destroyed.*

"Baal huh. Well, It's catchy that's for sure. What is the other thing?" while on the inside thinking. 'Lord of destruction? *fan boyish squeal* He so must teach me.'

Here the wary posture intensified which made Naruto become somewhat concerned.

**"There is one other thing… as you know, I have been inside you for five years and even though you have made this place better, it will never beat the real thing. So, I must ask of you to please release me from the seal that holds me imprisoned once we get to the woods."**

The young boy turned lord stared up at one of the mightiest demons ever seen in the human world with an unemotional gaze.

The fox tensed when Naruto opened his mouth, which the answer came from.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
_  
_**FORBIDDEN AUTHOR STYLE: CLIFFHANGER OF IRRITATION NO JUTSU!**

And that's chapter 4. Please leave a review telling what you think about this chapter.

Now, I bet that many of you are wondering what Narutos' abilities are and what the stupid ANBU did AND who the person who is the last one who saw Naruto is. (- weird sentence.) The answer to all that will come in the next chapter. (Sorry folks.)

Just so you know, I will use elements from different games, mangas' and maybe books in this story so YES this is kinda a multi-crossover, but it won't be a complete crossover. It will just be a character, name, item or some other stuff from varying places which I don't own. And the wrath explanation I just made from pure nothingness.

The mysterious listener IS (drumroll)… GOING TO BE REVEALED LATERXD.

Anyway… enough rambling. Please review and sorry for the late update. Life took me hostage and forced me to do the worst thing to do… homework. *shivers and goes into a fetal position, rocking back and forth while muttering 'so many numbers and words.'


	5. Kill them all

**AN: *Seen smashing my head at the keyboard.* I hate school, I hate school, I hate sch… oh Ehehe. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, WELCOME BACK! Last chapter was a PAIN to make, but I think it still was kinda good. I'm hurt people *sniff sniff* just one reviewer. But on the good side, me and my descendants are doomed to eternal torment YAY! And check out my new story called Hidden agenda please.**

**Since I don't have anything else to vent my insanity on this time, LETS START!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_(Still in the flashback.)_

_The massive demon lord looked at the child with a stupefied look while asking; __**"Can you repeat that?"**_

_Naruto looked at him with an eyebrow lifted. "I asked why the hell you ask for something that I would have done anyway." _

_A pregnant pause followed._

_Naruto shifted in his seat, which STILL is Kyuubis tail, until he sat more comfortably before he asked. "So... how long until we are in the forest?"_

_The fox came out of his shock, chuckled, and then answered. __**"Well, if we go by the weather, the direction and strength the wind are blowing, the speed of the dog and the fact that there is a forest outside I would have to say now."**__ He ended deadpan._

_"Oh" was the only reply. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"_

_The fox looked around before he noticed something…peculiar. __**"Erm… where is the seal?"**_

_Naruto suddenly got a thinking face before it lit up "Ooohhh, you mean that paper thingy?" at the foxs' nod he continued "well that's easy. I already removed it." Came the reply from the child who smiled brightly, eyes closed._

_Kyuubis jaw hang open, eyes wide as he stared at the child in disbelief while thinking. __**'THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL IN HERE… oh wait, I changed the seal so I STILL can live in here… stupid me.'**_

_He composed himself while snickering. __**"Well sire, at least I know why we're not out yet. It looks like I made another change to the seal which made so I STILL can live inside your body if I want to."**_

_The boy stared at him before saying. "Then can we pleeeeeeeease get out of here? It's kinda boring here you know."_

_The fox chuckled again before a white light overtook their vision, then black._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_Naruto awakened upon the forest floor, lying on a pile of leaves._

_'So this is where I am… looks nice.' Were his thoughts as he scanned the dark forest, giant trees, large roots and animal calls from everywhere._

_Before he could walk somewhere, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and when he looked down he saw a blade of a sword._

_He shifted his eyes to the left where an ANBU mask was hovering over his shoulder. When he looked around he could see that he was surrounded by three other ANBU. "So this is where you have been hiding demon-scum. It's on time that wha…" What he was going to say we are never going to know because another blade was suddenly sticking out of his eye. A red-haired man was standing behind him, sword in hand, a terrifying snarl on his face._

_"So, you think it's smart to attack him eh?" came the call from the man._

_Another ANBU, bull maybe, was drawing his kunai while shouting. "YOU FUCKING DEMON-LOVER. WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"_

_The man merely smirked while he snapped his fingers. What the ANBU had forgotten to notice was that the whole area was surrounded by a large amount of animals, waiting for the sign to attack from the man. At the snap of his fingers, a gory massacre found place._

_The read-top crouched down to the boys' level, the sword already removed from the child when the boy asked with a wary voice. "K-Kyuubi?"_

_The demon turned man nodded, moving his head as he scanned the animals around._

_"They attacked me again" came from the boy._

_Kyuubi sighed while saying. "Yes, they did." While mumbling. "Humans, disgusting creatures most of them."_

_He looked down at Naruto again as he had begun to tremble._

_"Sire, are you okay?"_

_He continued to tremble, clenching and unclenching his fists until a voice came from him._

_"Kill them."_

_The demon arched an eyebrow, confusion clear on his face._

_"Can you repeat that sire?"_

_Naruto whipped his head up, a snarl on his face and unbridled fury. "KILL EVERYONE WHO COMES TO THE FOREST! I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS, I WANT TO SEE THEM DEAD!"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Flashback end… finally.)

After the order was given, there have been a total of six people who has survived a trip into the forest. The four ANBUs' which was given the initial warning and the fifth ANBU who is the only one we trust from there anymore.

The old man has also tried to find Naruto on several occasions. Most likely just to try to coax him back to the village with false promises that he'll be okay, just to turn his back on the lord and watch as he's almost killed again.

Just too bad that master has gotten a strong hate for other humans.

The man shifted his attention to the bird that landed in front of them.

"Well?" was the question.

Now, any sane person would ask why he would ask such a question to a bird. Let's just be happy that there's no sane person around then.

"I came to report about the status in the village." Came the reply from the bird, disgust coming of the word village.

"Continue." Said the boy, a scowl adorning his face, eyes still locked.

"Well to be honest, there isn't much to report except for one thing." Here, Naruto opened an eye.

"I think that we should let the hokage through the forest to meet you. He was sitting in his office, staring out over the village before he turned around and took a picture from one of his drawers. The picture, as far as I could see was of you and him. After a minute or so, he just… broke down." Here, the bird got a slight unsure look. (At least for a bird.)

The scowl on the former jincuurikis' face turned into a snarl, his slightly elongated canines poking forth.

"Why the hell should I do that? Do you have any idea what happened to me when I lived there? And we must not forget those fucking ANBUs' he sent af." "Actually, he didn't." "Wait, what?"

Naruto was left a bit dumbfounded after the last sentence. What did she mean that he didn't send them?

"He had some papers on the desk which I got a peek at… those ANBU were some of the most stupid of them all and did that without the old man knowing. There also was a request for their names being put on the memorial stone. Heh, his answer was 'NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!'" Came the reply with some smugness in her voice.

Naruto leaned back, head in hands while asking. "What do you think dad?"

Naruto both heard and felt him thinking while he hmm'ed.

Finally, he came to a decision. "I think we should give him one last chance. He DID after all try his damn hardest after all, despite his screw-ups."

The blonde sat in the same position for a couple of minutes before he with a sigh finally raised his head and uttered a single command. "Bring him here Kara." **(1)**

With a click of her beak and some flaps of her wings she was on her way back to the tower, hoping to get to Sarutobi before he retired for the day.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In another part of the elemental nations, a young man with bone-white hair and two red dots over his eyes was seen walking into a cave. Following the orders of his master to bring the one who is called Tenpin no Juugo, a man known for his fearsome temperament and horrifying powers.

On a remote island, another man was seen walking through the woods. This man was tall and had long, silvery hair, with a lot of sickly-green stripes in it. He was wearing a black armor with green snakes decorating the greaves and gauntlets, but he was walking without anything on his legs. On his forehead, a snake that went in a circle, eating its own tail.

The oddest feature about the man though was that both of his eyes were totally black except from a white slit in the middle going vertically.

Even though he walked calmly, he would sometimes look around himself warily, memories of the familiar pulse raging thru his head. A feeling long forgotten resurfacing. Fear.

'I will not be controlled by one of them again. They were lucky the first time, but I'll be damned if I ever have to serve one of them again.'

With these thoughts in mind, he walked further into the forest, walking away from the descendant of the original Hyakujū no hanshu. **(2)**

In hell, a man with silvery spiky hair, cyan eyes and a blue and purple trench coat was walking on stones that were floating in the air, an unnatural territory as far as one could see. In the mans hand were an O-katana in its sheath.

The man strides forward purposely, a single goal in mind. To get out of hell and find the one who gave of that aura. **(3)**

What he didn't know was that he was followed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. The plot finally begins to show itself... maybe... a bit... DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**I am sorry that the chapter didn't go any farther this time, but I thought that this is the perfect place to end it.**

**(1)– It's Kara the bird from Soul-kit524s, now Kalsifers' fic; My golden fox Naruto. SORRY FOR NOT ASKING FOR PERMISSION, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T_T**

**(2)- Guess who he is. I will say that he is a part of the old nordic/viking mythology and is an animal. (I know i said japanese before but i thought wrong, sorry.)**

**(3)-Should be easy for many to guess who this guy is. **

**And I also forgot to tell what Hyakujū no hanshu means. It simply means lord of beasts, but it sounds WAY cooler on Japanese.**

**Please review and I hope you will read my other stories.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. I want a meeting

**AN: You're still reading this? Wow, either i must be better at writing than I thought or you guys are very patient.**

**I'm going to make a massacre here… that means, another one than that one in chapter ½ And I don't think we are going to see Kouga again, but I'm discussing with myself what kind of personal animal Naruto should have.**

**I am not sure how many people will be happy or angry for this, but after this chapter, this will officially be a dark/evil Naruto fic. I am sorry to everybody who has used up a lot of time for a fic which seemed like a nice Naruto and that I should have put up a warning earlier, but my mind simply can't supply anything else. Again, I am sorry for you good Naruto likers.**

**And the LAST message for now is that this will be a kinda split chapter. This means that I'm revealing another character(s), showing different scenes which MAY be short and some more stuff… shortly said, a lot happens in a small amount of time.**

**And now. THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NARUTO: LORD OF BEASTS!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto was in the clearing, a sense of anticipation and excitement rising in him.

"Let's see if that old fool really is to be trusted, or if we should kill him the moment he steps inside this forest."

Baal (the Kyuubi) heard him and couldn't do anything else than to smile evilly. (Hey, he IS the lord of destruction so he IS technically evil and bloodthirsty.) He raised a hand and a hawk landed on it.

"Yes lord Baal?" came the, strangely enough, gruff voice from the hawk.

"Fudoutoku,**(1) **I want you to gather the tigers, bears and falcons incase the hokage tries something when he meets or before he meets Naruto." Was the order from the red-haired man.

Suddenly, Naruto stood beside them, a smirk on his face. "If the old man comes with guards then it probably means he's willing to go by force to bring me back. I want the hawks to watch their every movement for every moment when they enters the forest. If they communicate with each other with anything else than speech, you are allowed to kill them no matter what they tried to say. Also, keep some snakes under the ground around here. He IS the Hokage for a reason after all."

Fudoutoku got an evil glint in his eyes. "That's not all though. I have heard a little rumor that some civilians are going to 'rid the world of the evil plague in the forest'. They will enter the forest in about an hour. Do you want the dire wolfs to… rid the world of some stupidity?"

Kyuubis' evil smile returned full force. "And incase that old bastard tries to coax you back to the village, we can always show him what his 'loyal' people are trying to do. After that we can blame it on him that he planned the civilians to attack you if things are going bad… for him that is."

The child gave a dark grin. A year being around The Kyuubi, now turned father has done wonders to his more carnage-like side. And he just HAS to love the abilities that he got from his father to.

The blood of Kiyo Yuki was originally just going to give him control and understanding of all types of beasts, animals and demons. Though with Baal influencing and strengthening his blood had given him some extra abilities.

One of his abilities is that he could change his entire body into all types of beasts, animals and demons. This means that, if he wants to, he can change into a new Kyuubi no kitsune or a simple little pathetic worm (though they are VERY good spies.) and anything in between. He could also change his body so he has different parts of different species. The anatomy didn't even have to be in the right places. He could have a tail for an arm or a leg/paw as a head (not very smart, but still). The sad thing is, he isn't good enough to transform into anything bigger than a wolf… and not a big one at that.

The ability he loves the most on the other hand is without a doubt that he can mimic ALL kind of abilities from all creatures in existence. (Except human abilities/bloodlimit) He can get the chakra-sucking ability from the Kikaichu** (1), **the laser attack the tailed beasts can use, Nibi the nekotomas' special fire and necromancy skills and a lot of more cool skills WITHOUT transforming… that is, if he COULD use any of them yet. Bael had been pretty strict when he said that he MUST master his transformation skills so it becomes second nature to him and that he can transform from a worm to a Kyuubi-sized demon (or bigger) In a moments' notice.

He had already made his first kill. It was actually easier than he thought. All he really did was grow claws on his fingers and attacked a stupid guy who had entered the forest. Of course, if he attacked him from the front it would be a bit harder, but he must have been kinda deaf to not hear him running towards him. He could still remember the feeling of his claws and fingers pushing into his head and brain, killing him almost instantly.

It was exhilarating.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a flower-head (hope you know what I mean) landed on his foot. (Neither he nor Bael uses foot-wear.) A smirk came to his lips.

"He has entered."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sarutobi really didn't know what happened. One moment he was grieving over Naruto, the next moment, a falcon flew into his office, landing on his desk. Then the bird first tapped him with the beak, then the picture exactly where Naruto was, flew over to the window frame and extended a wing towards the forest before it flew of.

Of course he, being the genius he is followed the falcon, believing that it would lead him to the boy.

A team of ANBU, led by Tora (which is Tenzo/Yamato I think) appeared beside him.

"Lord Hokage, where are you going?" Came from Tora.

He barely spared a glance at the ANBU around him before he set his gaze upon the bird again. "Naruto has called for a meeting with me. That bird is leading me to him."

The ANBU glanced at each other, but didn't say anything, following their leader to the forest.

Too bad that they don't know what is going to happen there.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On an island, far away from the elemental countries. Deep inside a jungle in the innermost part of a temple, two creatures was seen standing in front of a statue.

The first creature was a dragon-like creature. It was around 75-feet from tail to head, greyish scales, two large wings upon its back and spikes along the spine and tail. That is not the strange part though. This creature had several draconic heads with long necks, twisting and coiling around and aside each other while the eyes of the head in the middle was glowing a sinister purple.

The other creature was a bit like a gigantic human-like creature. It was a sickly green with spikes growing from several places along its body. Big muscles were adorning the body, clearly showing that this creature favored strength. Its head had a pair of red eyes, tentacle-like outgrowths on the side of the head and where the mouth should be was just an indent with several vertical stripes running along it. All in all it looked like a giant man made of plants and spikes.

The statue was of a woman which many people would call beautiful except for a few things. The woman had a pretty face with small fangs protruding from her upper lips. Her hair, which looked normal and curly from a distance, was in reality snakes. She was also holding a sword and shield and was not garmented in anything except some jewelry here and there. Her lover body on the other hand was like a snake. Scaly-like and a long tail.

Another thing that was odd with this is that the two creatures were looking directly at the statue, not moving a muscle, as cracks slowly began showing on the statue.

When the cracks finally filled the whole statue, a dark smoke was being released from the cracks.

Suddenly, a dark light filled the room before a small explosion was heard, statue fragments flying through the air.

The multiple headed dragon bowed its heads while the green humanoid being went down on one knee, a deep-raspy voice coming from him.

"**Welcome back, mistress Medusa."**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The dire wolfs were running towards where the humans were going to enter the forest.

The leader of this pack was named Daigyakusatsu** (2)** or Dai in short. He has black fur with grey stripes and is about 6 feet long. He has mismatching eyes, one green and one blue, with several scars adorning his face.

He and his pack were and still are the primary forces against the civilian population that now and again comes into the forest. With his exceptional large pack of over 40 wolves it's not strange why it is so easy to get rid of any 'problems' that civilians can make.

Dai smirked, smelling the humans a mile or so away. One would think that they had learned after a year or so with constant attacks of every human who as much as put a toe inside the forest. But after all, they ARE humans. Can't expect them to grow a brain anytime soon.

He let his thought wander. That creature in the forest. It hadn't reacted at all after the lord moved here. Baal suspects that it is maybe a wrath that was sealed away by some other creatures, but it is very rare for that to happen.

Wraths, even though they barely are a foot or so taller than a normal human are actually one of the stronger beings out there. All their claws are at least a foot long, there is a permeating cold which follows them and an aura that induces a primal fear that makes people either keeping their distance from where a wrath lives, or they becomes frozen in fear when a wrath is close… strangely enough, it makes the lord feel more welcome here than anything… a bit weird to be honest.

Of course, it is other creatures that can make an aura of doom appear, but that is rare. There is a small chance that it is a hellhound, but if it is Fenrir… then they might have a little problem.

It is not well-known, but it is possible to resist the blood of the Hyakujū no hanshu, but it takes hundreds, maybe thousands of years of to be able to resist it. Of course Naruto, being the second one who has reached the full potential might have some trouble later. After all, there have gone 5000 years since last time and demons and other creatures are well known to not like being controlled by someone weak.

Suddenly, talking was heard from up ahead. Dai smirked again, saliva almost dripping from his mouth.

"This will be fun."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back in the clearing, Naruto was seen leaning against a tree, waiting for the Hokage to arrive. Baal was seen sitting at a stump, his clawed fingers tapping impatiently on his knee.

A rustle of leaves brought their attention to the people who enters the clearing. The third Hokage with four ANBU at his side was seen walking into the clearing. The hokage spotted the young boy and got a smile on his face.

"Naruto."

A sneer came to the boys' face as the old man begun walking towards him before a voice stopped him.

"If I was you I would stop now _lord _Hokage."

The old man shifted his head and stared at the red-haired man who came walking towards them. That is when he noticed his eyes.

"Kyuubi." Sarutobi muttered, his face paling as the ANBU took up battle positions.

A smirk came to the mans' face, but it was from the small boy the answer came from who suddenly stood beside the man, another smirk on his face.

"Actually, he is known as Baal, the lord of destruction, or better yet. My father."

The old man flinched before he asked. "How did you get out of the seal?"

"How do you think you old bastard?" Answered the child heatedly, emitting another flinch from the man. "I released him. After all, he IS the only one who actually cares for me, the one who have kept me alive after those beatings. He is also the only one who hasn't lied to me unlike YOU!" He said, shouting the last word. Making the Hokage take a step back.

"Naruto you've got to understand that." "That what? That the people are suffering? WELL TO BAD BECAUSE I DON'T CARE! Everyone who gets in here is getting killed, and if you as much as even try to bring me back, you and your ANBU will get the same fate." He ended with an evil smile.

Sarutobi paled, thinking hard for a solution before coming to one that will maybe lead to his death.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AUTHOR STYLE: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**That was chapter 6. **

**As I bet many of you have noticed, I'm not using any suffixes like san, kun, chan, sama etc. That is because of the simple reason I really don't like to use them.**

**Someone guessed that one of the men last chapter was Yamato no Orochi, but that is actually wrong. I was thinking a bit wrong last time and wrote Japanese instead of Nordic/Norse mythology.**

**You may also have noticed that I'm using a lot of mythological creatures from different places. I like mythology and find it interesting so this story will be somewhat influenced by that.**

**Want to leave a flame so obscene that it wants to make me cry? Push that nice blue button down there and please do. I really don't care, but PLEASE tell me what you think… I have had over 10000 hits and about 28 reviews (at the time I write this.) so PLEASE review.**

**THAT'S ALL!**

**(1) His name means immorality/immoral.**

**(2) His name means mass killing/carnage.**


	7. Then you must die

**AN: I am back and have just a little bit to be insane about so let's start.**

**I have a pool up at my profile so PLEASE check it out or the EBIL KITTY OF FLUFFY DOOM will get you.**

**The Sandaime may seem a bit OOC compared to before, but that will be explained later.**

**Ps. I was lazy, that's the only reason this chapter didn't come out earlier.**

**Pss. I am sorry to the people I have not replied to in the reviews, but I have a bit of a bad memory and I can't remember sometimes if I HAVE replied or not… again, I am sorry.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The third hokage sighed before steeling his resolve. It was a tough decision to make, but it would have been what the fourth would have wished.

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto, but I can't let you kill innocent people. You MUST come back to Konoha, you hear me?" He said as he stared at the boy with a stern gaze.

The smile on the boys face turned into a sneer, hate clear in his eyes. "You know. A small part of me actually wished that you would just leave this place without conflict… but it looks like that won't happen eh, old man _hokage_?"

The boy began walking backwards, a smirk on his face again. "I hope you like it here in the forest, because you are never going to leave from here." The boy raised his arm and the army of bears, tigers and falcons appeared from everywhere around the Konoha team, the boy still walking.

The ninjas tensed after seeing the predators, the thought of 'why couldn't we sense them' running through their minds.

Naruto finally reached the outside of the flock where he uttered just two words in a whisper.

"Kill them."

The falcons shot of faster than most chuunin could track, heading straight to the ANBU while 20 tigers ran towards the third, fully intending to rip him apart. The bears stood in the background as a safety measure making sure that no one would get out.

The ANBU though wasn't known as the elite for nothing. A moment after the falcons took off, kunai filled the air. Either killing, grazing or outright missing the deadly birds.

Sarutobi, having no time to summon Enma, armed himself with a pair of kunai, his old body not used to combat anymore trying desperately to not getting hit.

Baal and Naruto watched the battle. One with a smirk and one with a slight scowl. Naruto was clenching and opening his hand, his scowl turning into a sneer again.

Oh how he wanted to fight. How he wanted to be the one who kills the old fool, but no matter how much stronger he had become in a year, he could maybe beat a last years' academy student. If he joined the fight he would just be in the way for his own animals.

He saw one of the ANBU being killed when he moved to close to the bears and couldn't do anything else than to smile.

That smile disappeared however when he saw the third break through the defenses.

Naruto saw red, unbridled fury rising in him fast as he speed of after the old man, his arm changing.

Sarutobi ran away from the battle, regretting that he left the ANBU to die. He was also irritated since those damn falcons just didn't give up. They almost constantly flew towards him, making him dodge and if possibly kill them at the same time, the dodging making his escape that much slower.

He finally began to see light at the edge of his vision when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Looking down, he saw a snakehead biting his arm and following the snakes' body, he saw Naruto around 15-feet away, his arm changed into the snake while he had an evil and a bit insane look on his face. **(1)**

A low voice came from the child, barely heard across the distance, but heard nevertheless.

"You really don't think I will let you leave this forest alive do you?" But before he could speak anymore, a spike of earth emerged from the ground and severed the snakes head from the body. The ANBU, Tora landed beside the hokage, saying urgently. "We have to get you out of here."

When Naruto felt the head being ripped of he just let out a gasp, his arm reverting back to its normal look. On the inside though, a lot of nerves and flesh was mauled. Nothing a little demon youkai couldn't fix, but still hurts like hell.

Sarutobi didn't do anything else than nod before they both rushed out of the, the hokage feeling a burning sensation in his arm.

Naruto watched them leave, feeling helpless he vowed that this would be the last time he'll let his prey run.

No matter what.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Hell)

The man in the blue trench-coat (which yes, is Vergil) was seen standing upon a demonic carcass, blood splattered upon the floor and the walls of the tunnel he was in.

'How hard can it be to get the hell out of hell?' Was the ironic thought of the man.

For a year now, he had been seeking the gates out of hell. Of course, no matter how easy it seems to FIND the gates, it's really, really nigh-impossible. Hell's HUGE and the fact that there are a lot of blood-thirsty demons around, seeking to devour you doesn't make things any easier.

The arch demon Azarot gave him a lead to a place where the gates were rumored to be.

Of course, climbing a fucking mountain is not exactly what he thinks as a good thing. Killing of a horde of wailing banshees, a very good thing. Those things can give a deaf man hearing-pain.

When he found the cave they were rumored to be, guess what he found. A necromancer.

The guy couldn't have been more than 15-16 years old. Short, chestnut hair and piercing green-brown eyes.

He may have been young, but his mastery over his skills was astounding. The moment he saw the swordsman he erected an incredibly strong wall of obsidian stone around himself while at the same time raising skeletons and zombies from the ground. Not those stupid, slow 'uuuuuuuhhhhhh' zombies, but fast, strong and cooperative ones.

Of course that wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that a few seconds after the wall was raised and he had begun killing the summoned beings, he felt a massive pressure invading his mind, actively trying to kill him both physically and mentally.

All that did though was managing to piss of Vergil.

He jumped away from the undead, towards the cave entrance. There, he pushed his demonic energies out of his bodies, creating a sphere around him. His blade began glowing a sinister purple and the pressure made rubble move.

Suddenly, the sphere imploded on him before he speed of as fast as light, a quick glint of metal was all that was seen before he stood at the other side of the obsidian walls, slowly sheathing his katana. **(2)**

With a clink, the zombies and skeletons were reduced to nothing more than small chunks of meat and bone while the wall was nothing more than rubble, the necromancer staring in pure disbelief that he was beaten so easy.

The disbelief turned to slight fear when he found the tip of the katana, now out of its sheath again, at his throat.

Cyan-blue eyes stared emotionlessly at the green-blue ones.

A smooth voice was heard from the silver-haired half-demon. "I have scaled this mountain in search of the gates out of hell. It was said to be in a cave in the mountain, a cave which was the only shelter here so where is it."

The teen got a slight nonchalant look on his face despite the blade at his neck. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but there has never been a gate here. I have heard though that far north of here, a monastery was built long ago by some spirits who was sent to hell unintended. It is said that they had a way to get up there again." Here he raised an eyebrow brow. **(3)**

"Why, if I may ask do you want to leave hell? In my opinion, it's far better here than up there."

Vergil didn't answer, but got a bloodthirsty glint in his eye.

The necromancer got a slightly agitated look on his face. "Well? Are you going to -ACK!" He couldn't finish his sentence because he found the blade going through his throat, cutting the carotid artery and severing the spine from the neck.

Vergil pulled his sword out and with a flick of the wrist sent blood flying through the air before he sheathed his sword again.

He turned around, not watching as the body hit the floor and walked out of the cave.

If he had waited just a few more seconds he would have noticed a fog-like ooze surrounding the dead body.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Back to the world of the mortal, a day after the meeting in the forest.)

Itachi Uchiha was dead tired and incredibly irritated.

He was sent on an assassination mission to take out some rich fucker who needed help with wiping his own ass. He was somewhere around between Tanzuki Gai and Wave country in a carriage wagon, travelling towards his mansion.

Finding him was not a problem at all. Killing the mercenaries was easy. Getting rid of a ninja who was S-ranked, who by the looks of it was a Kaguya, was not so easy.

He had heard about them. A clan of bone-manipulating ninjas, who could make their bones as dense as they wanted. They could even make armor right under their skin with the bones.

This guy had a bit more control though.

He wasn't just strong and fast with an armor to match, he could also make the bones protrude from different parts of his body, growing bony spikes which appeared around his body making close combat that much harder. Most of his Ninjutsu was useless against him to since the damn bones was just that good.

It was just by the use of an extremely overpowered Kaze no yaiba and a secretly "borrowed," also extremely overpowered Raikiri that made so he could break thru the bones and pierce his heart.

Of course, the overuse of the chakra in the moves drained almost all of his chakra, but the rich idiot being too scared to move was killed with a simple kunai to his head, but not before staining his pants with some liquor from the nether parts of his body.

And Itachi, being the smart guy he is didn't even think about resting for a minute. He began rushing back to Konoha again, fully intending to finish the mission before he would rest.

So here he was, walking along the edge of the forest of death, dragging his legs with him.

Of course legs, sometimes being rebellious against the body, suddenly lost the ability to keep him walking. He collapsed to the ground, face staring forwards.

'Oh well, maybe an hour or two then… damn legs.' And with that, he succumbed to the sleepiness.

A big lizard who was keeping an eye with the tree-line saw Itachi.

It walked up to the body and sniffed it before opening his mouth and taking a piece of his suit in his mouth, dragging teen towards his masters' new camp in the forest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AUTHOR STYLE: EVIL ENDING OF CHAPTER NO JUTSU!**

**And that's chapter 7.**

**I don't have much to say except that, as I said at the start, I have a pool in my profile so please check it out. You can ALSO check out my other story/one-shot/idea which is named Hidden agenda.**

**THAT'S ALL!**

**(1)- Do you really expect that he's NOT at least a bit crazy?**

**(2)- The cave is really large and the wall which the necro (I'm going to name him later) is hiding behind is moving around him in a circle.**

**(3)- How is it that EVERY manga/anime/game character can do that no matter what?**


	8. The broken man's weasel

**AN: I am beginning to wonder if I am a bad author. There are so few who reads this story and the review count is almost going backwards. T_T (though I'm graciously thanking those who take the time to review (=^^= kitty approves.).)**

**BUT FEAR NOT MY STILL LOYAL READERS! I WILL FINISH THIS, HELL AND HIGH WATER BE DAMNED!**

**And a shout-out to the awesome bands Rhapsody of fire and Manowar whose songs helped me with this chapter.**

**And ANOTHER shout-out, this time to melikalilly for clearing a slight issue I had to deal with for some time. I FINALLY understood the damn thing. *dances an extremely corny dance.***

**And that's a look at my mind today.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Konoha, one day after the forest battle.)

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun shines, the birds chirps and the Hokage lies in the hospital after being poisoned by the one he loved like a grandson.

Jupp… lovely.

Sarutobi was seen lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. If one were to look closely, one could see that he had been crying.

He cursed himself for what felt like the millionth time.

If he just hadn't tried to bring Naruto back. If he just had let him live in the forest without him interfering with his life, then maybe things would have ended better. (Though strangely enough, a small part of him just know that it would have ended the same, if not worse.)

He brought his left arm over to his right arm. Or at least, where It used to be. The poison that was in the snake… arm… whatever was something else than what traditional poison-users make and use. Instead of going into the blood and hurt and/or kill vital organs it targeted the flesh and bones. Practically, it ate away every organic material it came in contact with.

The doctors had never encountered a venom like that before and were at a loss of what to do. It was extremely dangerous and stupid to extract it to because when they tried it the first time, it eroded the flesh and bones faster than before.

If Tsunade Senju had been in the village there wouldn't have been any troublesome problems at all, but since she left the village after the third war and Jiraiya were nowhere close to them to find Tsunade, there were nothing they could do.

To ensure that he would survive and keep the poison away from the rest of his body, they had to sever the arm from the body, forever crippling him.

He was broken from his grieving when the door opened and his old Rival, Danzo Shimura walked in. His one uncovered eye scanned over his old friends' old body and his everlasting frown became a tad deeper.

He walked over to a chair which stood right beside the bed, his cane clacking against the floor.

With a sigh he sat down on the chair, his gaze at the bed sheet.

"How bad is it?" Came the voice from the old cripple.

A sigh was heard from the third before his gaze shifted from the ceiling to the man in the chair.

"Unsurprisingly, he hates Konoha. What surprised me was that the hate I felt from him is not just against Konoha, but towards all people in the world." A sigh followed from his mouth after that.

"He released the Kyuubi to, but by the looks of it, they are not planning to destroy us… at least not yet. It was maybe too much to wish for that he would be the same boy when I saw him, but he has changed almost fundamentally. There was just a single moment where I saw the old him and that was right before he sent the animals to attack." Here, another sigh permeated the room.

"Later though, when he had bitten into my arm with his, I'll have to say transformed hand, He said that I was never going to escape from here. He looked positively insane right there. It was at that moment I realized that the Naruto I knew and loved was gone forever."

Silence rose from the duo for what seemed like over an hour.

A shifting in the seat was what destroyed Hiruzens daydreaming. When he looked over his old rival, he saw him looking out the window in the room, a serious expression adorning his face.

"What will we do now then? Even though you survived now, you are still a cripple like me now. We HAVE to find a new Hokage." Came the grim news from Danzo.

A tired nod was his response. "I know, but who can take the job? Both Jiraiya and Tsunade will refuse and there is no other candidate that is both well-educated in the political ways AND the ninja ways."

Danzo closed his eye as to contemplate something.

"There is one person." Came the reply from him after a while.

The old monkey raised a brow. "Really? Who?"

The one-eyed man looked over at the third, a deep frown at his face. "The young man, Itachi Uchiha."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Forest.)

Itachi opened his eyes, scanning the trees over him. One thought went through his mind.

'…Meh. I have awakened in worse places.'

Some movement at the edge of his vision drew his gaze. A young, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy was what he saw.

For a moment, all they did was staring.

Finally, I slight grin came to the boys face, his eyes lighting up in delight.

"Welcome back brother."

Itachi sat up, noticing he was in a clearing in the woods. Baal was seen snoring under a tree some distance away, drool escaping his mouth.

A snort escaped the teens' mouth before his gaze shifted back to his 'brother.'

"Let me guess. You found me right outside the forest, totally exhausted?" Itachi said, raising a brow.

Narutos' grin widened. "Nope, not me. A lizard found you. Never got his name though. Think it was Kuru or something." He mused, staring out in space.

Itachi sighed. He could almost see himself sweatdrop, but he is to cool for that. After all, he IS Itachi, the coolest guy in the elemental countries. **(1)**

"Err, right. By the way, has anything interesting happened while I was away?" Came the reply from Mr. Cool.

Naruto came back to the land of the living and shrugged. "Meh, if you call crippling the Hokage and practically announce that I hate everyones' guts for interesting then yes, something has happened."

Itachi stared at the young boy dumbly, his brain trying and almost failing in decrypting what he said.

Finally he managed to do it and with a twitch in his eyebrow, asked. "And how, if I dare ask, did you do that?"

The young boy got a delighted smile on his face while Kara, his personal messager landed on his shoulder.

"Kara here was nice enough to lead the old man to where I was residing. Originally, I was never going to attack him at all, just tell him that under NO circumstances will I ever return to the village. He threatened to bring me back and I sent the animals to kill him and his ANBU escort." Here he took a breath, Itachi listening intently.

"He almost managed to escape when I catch him with my arm, which I had transformed into a snake. I injected a special toxin Baal had taught me to recreate and injected it into him when I bit him. One of the damn ANBU managed to sever the head sadly enough and it hurt like hell. After that they escaped." The boy ended, a frown adorning his face.

The sharingan-wielding teen stared blankly at the boy.

After a minute or so, a quirk was seen on his lip. The quirk turned into a smirk and he started to chuckle, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

'A boy not even half my age didn't just manage to hurt a Kage-level ninja. He also managed to mortally wound said ninja, maybe crippling him. I mean, yes he is old, but still…damn.'

The laughter had to end though. He was to report to the tower in a couple of hours and if he didn't, it would be very… troublesome to say it the least.

"I am afraid I have to leave you Naruto." Came the slightly sad reply from Itachi.

Naruto nodded, his face turning into a frown again. "Try not to get yourself killed. I'm not sure I could handle that yet."

A small smile came to the teens face. When he was at the edge of the clearing, his voice was heard one last time.

"700 moons and 700 suns, a great uproar will happen among the leaves. The pattern-eyes will crumble and the weasel will seek shelter from the rain."

With that last cryptic message, Itachi went towards the village.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN: Yes, Yes I know. Short chapter, but fairly good in my opinion.**

**I don't have much to say except that I was lazy and this chapter had the potential to come out three days earlier… I was lazy and hit a slight writers block so don't hang me yet please.**

**This chapter is more for comedic relief and to get done with this part of the story. I also introduced Danzo, Hiruzens old rival and Itachi, the one who has ever seen Naruto without getting almost killed or hunted afterwards.**

**That is all for now my loyal readers.**

**(1)- 1. He IS the coolest character in Naruto. 2. I want him to be a bit… delusional in my fic. (Delusional not stupid or arrogant.)**


	9. You have a visitor

**AN: AUTHOR STYLE: INSANE RAMBLING NO JUTSU!**

**Welcome to the next installment of this story… Okey, I have nothing to ramble about, don't sue me. But if you do, the kitty will get you.**

**PS. A remake of my first story: A hanyous' greatest chance, (which sucks at the moment) will soon begin. And hopefully I'll get past the beginning this time around.**

**PSS. Sorry for being later than usual. Had a bad mix called slight writers-block and laziness mixed with school. AND this chapter would have been released earlier if this damn site didn't have the good idea to fuck up...**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_*"700 moons and 700 suns, a great uproar will happen among the leaves. The pattern-eyes will crumble and the weasel will seek shelter from the rain."*_

(One year and ten months later because I was too lazy to make filler chapters.)

The sirens in the Uchiha compound were screeching, sending waves of shock through the ninja populous as their gaze was drawn towards where their greatest clan was.

Smoke was seen rising from several places and flames was consuming a third of the district. Several houses were destroyed and even more was a moment from going the same way.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air as several ANBU, led by Inu, (Kakashi) entered the compound. They homed in to where the scream came from and found out it came from Itachis' home.

The fifth hokages home.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Came the hasty order from Inu.

Not far away, Itachi was seen standing on a wall, looking down on his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha, an emotionless scowl on his face. Another man was seen standing a little beside Itachi. Not much was seen of the man except for his red, glowing eyes. The rest of his body covered in something a monk would walk in with a hood.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT ITACHI?" Came the tear stricken cry from boy, a psychotic look in his eyes.

"To test my strength and limits." Was the only reply from the Hokage. Unseen from them both, a smirk formed on the other mans' lips.

"I think it's time to go Itachi. Unless you want to fight of wave after wave of ninja that is?" A nod was the only response, but before they left, Itachi gave one last 'advice'.

"Live with your hatred foolish little brother. Use your hatred and make yourself stronger because as you are now, it's not even any use to kill you. You are simply too pathetic."

A cry of anguish came as the boy threw a kunai at towards Itachi. A sigh came from the teen as he easily sidestepped it.

He got eye-contact with Sasuke and used his strongest Genjutsu as his eyes shifted into the Sharingans' ultimate form. Mangekyuo.

A single word was heard from the teen as Sasukes world turned into a black and red mirror-world.

"Tsukiyomi."

There was a moment of silence, and then a cry of agony tore through the whole compound.

"We have to go, NOW" ordered the man in the robe, smirk gone.

Another nod was seen before the area where they stood was empty. Not a single clue that they had been there, nor where they went.

The ANBU came just as the young boy collapsed; a moment after the fifth Hokage left the village.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Another new clearing deeper in the forest.)

Naruto was atop the treetops grinning at the chaos that was unfolding in the village.

"Who would have thought that keeping Itachi as an ally would be so… productive?" He muttered to himself, eyes glinting, as the flames light reflected from his eyes.

He sent his gaze around him, eyes seeking after his father and ally. The sky was clear, the stars glinting and the moon, almost full, sent an almost eerie light upon all that was in its reach.

For almost three years now had he lived in the forest. Three years of isolation. Three years with no human contact. Three years of hard work. Three years since he got a father and three years since he met Itachi. One thing was for sure.

He loved every single moment of it.

Not seeing his father or ally nearby, he took a last glance towards the burning compound before he began his descent.

He hadn't changed much in almost two years. Apart for being as tall as an average 10-year old (he's 8, but tall) and slightly bulkier than a civilian, he had kept his looks. The only major differences are the tattoo on his left bicep and the fact that his hair strangely enough had got some black stripes. He had asked Baal about that, but didn't get a clear answer.

Only one thing was for sure.

One of his ancestors had played with forbidden magic, and now some of the powers may have or is soon to awaken in him too. Exactly WHAT it is he had to find out himself. (AKA: Play around with magic creating (most likely) random destruction.)

He was instantly enthralled when he heard that magic was real AND that he could use it. Of course, everyone has magical energy in their body called mana; just the fewest of the few could actually connect with their pool, even less use it.

The major reason that so few even knew it existed is because of chakra.

The theory that all living beings need chakra to live is actually false. The only reason that so many dies when they lose all their chakra is simple. The body has adjusted to having chakra run through it that it simply doesn't know what to do if it's gone. The brain stops responding and all organs instantly shut down.

There is a way around this. If the coils that circulate chakra thru the body are slowly destroyed over a long period of time, giving the body time to adjust without chakra, then one can live without it.

Of course, who needs chakra when mana is ten times stronger? Of course, youkai is around a hundred times more potent than mana, but still…

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt grass under his feet.

A sigh left his lips as he went over to the cave he and Baal lived in.

The last year had been a bit more problematic than usual. About seven months ago he had begun to zone out. Now, for many that are normal, but he just zones out without reason. He loses track of time, the world kinda goes black and he doesn't hear the sounds around him. His body goes into autopilot and he usually wakes up either by a new terrain or being touched.

Again, he asked his father about it. He said that he wasn't sure and went into the seal for a bit to scan his body for anything dangerous.

When he came out he brought forth the news.

The mental trauma that he often felt when he was living in the village had made something akin to a lapse between two parts of the brain that connects him to reality. It's not something overly dangerous or something that may make him mentally handicapped later, but because of the disconnection, it mimics a mild case of epilepsy. Not like the epilepsy that you practically get mentally raped by your own brain, or suddenly get a seizure, froth coming from the mouth. **(1)**

Still, the lapse that makes him temporarily disconnected from reality, if left alone can still grow into something serious like Alzheimer later in life. Baal immediately said that he under no circumstances will try to make changes in his brain. He may know a lot about a human physically, but mentally he is like a kitten in a fox lair.

A blind, deaf and mentally damaged kitten without legs.

While he couldn't fix the damage, he could make sure that the damage didn't spread any further. A barrier mixed with youkai and kinetic energy made a basic, but still very good defense. It had the added effect that most of his "seizures" as they call it is minimalized. He still gets them, but at least it's much easier for him to "wake up" from one.

Naruto shook his head and went over to one of the books that Baal had got.

For the last three months he had been learning how to make a chimera. Not by cutting up and randomly sew animal together and hope for the best, or fusing them together which most likely will make them live In extreme pain. Ideas like that make him sick.

Hurting animals is something he simply can't make himself, or someone else, do. He hates, absolutely abhor everything and everyone that even thinks the thought about thinking about hurting them.

In one of his rare scouts out of the forest, he came upon a house which had a starved dog chained to a pole. That in itself made him mad, but when the "owner" came out and served the dog something akin to shit, he snapped.

The result: limbs and organs scattered around, blood dripping from the walls and his head was unrecognizable. The eyes were ripped out, jaw ripped off and nose crushed into powder. Even though Naruto didn't look much better, being all bloody. Blood soaking his hair and clothes, dripping from his claws and fangs that he instinctively made. Strangely enough, his clothes disappear and reappear when he transforms totally, but the blood stays.

He's too days date happy that the "Oh no, I killed someone" part of his brain is overruled by his more animalistic "YAY I killed him/her" part.

Back to the chimera. Even if he WANTED to fuse them together in the most agonizing way possible, he simply enough wasn't good enough with his mana to do it. What he could was make a strong breeze and make a fireball that's more annoying than dangerous.

There is a way, through extensive seals and alchemic ingredients that he, harmlessly, could mix different animals together and make a chimera. Willing participants was there plentiful of. The seals and alchemic stuff… not so much.

A snap of a twig, coming from just outside the cave awoke him from his meditative state called heavy reading. When he turned around though, the eyes that he stared into at the far side were not his fathers, nor Itachis.

The pure aura of the man was filled with bloodlust. His cyan eyes scanned the boy in front of him, his silver-colored hair shining from the moonlight coming from outside. His blue and purple coat looking almost black and his O-katana glinting with deadly force.

'It's him.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**And that's it for now.**

**Yes, yes, I know. Another short chapter, but the most important thing is that I update, right?**

**This is story progression coupled with slight filler. The PLOT of my story still won't really show itself in a while. Anyone daring to guess it?**

**(1)- Do not take my words for this at all. Since I gave him this it gives me allowance to ramble about something in my story in a way. If it's about the theme or not is another case.**

**And a thank you to the reviewer Lednacek for helping me solve some problems. Like math... and thinking.**


	10. And he's a bad guest

**AN: Welcome, my loyal minions, to the next installment of Naruto: Lord of beasts.**

**As I bet many of you have noticed, there has been a frustrating time for many authors, including me, because of the Fanfiction engine. I bet MANY, if not ALL authors has got the error type 2 message. BUT I have found a way around it thanks to Google. All you have to do is to go to the error page, look up at the URL, change the part where is says property and change it to the word content. And TADA, you can update your stories again.**

**Bear in mind, you have to do it everytime, but still…**

**Since I'm in a ranting mood right now, I will continue. Another thing that has been annoying me is the fact that people start a good fic. No not a good fic, a great fic, and when they come to the best part we see, ops, they haven't updated it in like over a year… Why the hell would you make an epic story if you are not going to finish it? I can name several great authors that have done that, but I won't out of respect for them. I on the other hand will finish this even if it's ending like crap… when I think about it I haven't even begun to think about an ending O_O**

**Ranting aside, LET'S START!**

**PS. Kabuto is twenty years old here. That means he's the same age as he is in the first part of the manga/anime.**

**PSS. My SECOND try at a very short fighting scene (more like a Narupawn) which I totally sucks at happens here. This is, simply enough, not an 'LOL uberpwnd superfight.' Fic. This fic is more about deception to be honest and there is A LOT that happens that you don't know about. :3**

**PSSS. Can someone make a coooooooooool drawing of the four horsemen?**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In an underground cave, far away from everything and everyone, an examination was going on.

Kabuto stood over the man Juugo, a smirk on his face. There had been almost three years since Kimimaro brought Juugo to one of his masters' bases. His unique DNA and transformations that reacts with his negative emotions was perplexing to him.

Never in his life as Orochimarus medic has he ever seen a human, a being with such a complex microstructure. Usually, cells duplicate themselves into identical copies of each other, but Juugos' cells don't just duplicate themselves, they mutate every single time. He had been tasked with finding out what makes his so special.

It was pretty easy if he had to say it. An enzyme in his body was what triggered the constant mutation. What he wanted to do now is to check if there is something else that may be usable from him. He had heard a rumor that he could communicate with animals, even control them to a lesser effect.

The mere thought about a spy-network that entailed every animal in the world made a shiver run down his spine.

"How is it going Kabuto?" Came a slithering voice from behind him.

Kabuto ran his hand through his silver-hair, glasses reflecting the light from the various candles in the room.

"Well Lord Orochimaru" he said "I have found and analyzed what causes his transformation behavior. It is an enzyme that causes his cells to mutate and it's also controlled by his negative emotions. Shortly said, the more pissed of he is, the further he transformed."

A chuckle which made his hair rise from his neck was heard from the extremely pale, black-haired man.

"Really Kabuto, if you already have found the cause, why are you still vivisecting him?" Hissed the Snake charmer, eyes narrowing.

Here the medic turned around, glasses in hands as he cleaned them from a speck. "Oh nothing really, just a rumor. I bet you have heard that he can talk, and in some effect, control and understand animals, right?" By the mans' nod, he continued. "Well you see, I am trying to find the aspect that makes him able to do those things and copy it. Just think about it. If I manage to reproduce and STRENGHTEN them, you may have every animal in the world as your spies and attack forces."

Here he turned towards Juugo again, his glasses once more at the bridge of his nose. "And I may have found out what gives him the ability."

A moment of silence, then Orochimarus deranged laughter filled the room, insanity clear in it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto stared, shock and disbelief showing of his face, at the silver-haired mans cyan-blue eyes, one thought running through his mind.

'How did he get past the animals?'

Vergil stared back at the boy, annoyance practically glowing of him.

For three goddamn years he searched for a way out of hell. three years of fighting of demons, monsters and that damn necromancer for what felt like a million times. All that to find the source of the wave he felt.

With a twitching eyebrow, he muttered. "Is this kid all?"

Naruto heard him of course, but didn't really care about the fact he was underestimated. He cared more about the fact that whoever this man was, he would lose if they fought. Lose badly.

"How did you come here?" He asked, claws and fangs growing, while a reptilian tail ripped thru his pants.

Vergil gripped his sword tighter, eyes narrowing as he scanned over the transformed boy. 'A demon?... no, he doesn't have a demonic aura around him. Maybe it's one of those bloodlimits I have heard that humans have got.'

"I come from hell. I have been searching for three years after the being that unleashed that massive shockwave that tore through hell, even to the innermost sanctum. Now that I have found you, I must say I am… displeased."

Naruto growled, poison beginning to drip from his claws as scales began growing over his body.

Over the years he had gotten much better control over his changing powers, and while he loved to change randomly into an animal, he fought best when he still was in a somewhat human form.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then. Now LEAVE." He sneered out, Saliva dripping from his mouth, eyes turning into slits as his muscles tensed.

The half-devil scowled, raising his sword so it pointed straight between the boys eyes. "I'm sorry _boy, _but you are not getting out of this cave alive. I've gone too far just to turn around and walk away."

Vergil began walking forward in a slow stride as Naruto backed away, cursing in his mind the whole time.

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I had hoped that father would have returned by now. Shit, I don't have a chance against this guy yet.'

Strangely enough, Vergil suddenly stopped before a smirk came to his face. Instead of rushing forward and cut Naruto into confetti, he sheathed his sword.

"Know what, I think I'll play with you some first. Why come all this way without some fun?"

In a blink, he summoned the devil-arm Beowulf, and in another blink, he punched hard into the shapeshifters' stomach, sending him flying straight into the cavern wall, a resounding boom followed with dust particles.

He fell from the hole in the wall, but before he hit the ground, Vergil appeared before him and grabbed his tail, swung 180 and let go, sending the boy into another wall.

*Cough* 'Dammit' was his only thought as he fell once again, tail retracting inside him again and his pants, strangely enough, fixed themselves. With a low 'thump' he landed on his front, face looking sideways, praying that someone would save him.

His prayers was overseen it looked like as the devil once again appeared before him, leg raised high before he smashed his heel down at the boys back.

He couldn't help it. His back bended to an unhealthy angle, mouth open in a silent scream while a crack was heard right after he was hit.

The cyan-eyed man snorted, righting himself into a standing position while the gloves and boots disappeared in a white light.

"Pathetic. Three weak strikes and you are already down for count. I should have killed you right away instead of using my time like that."

He grabbed the hilt of his sword and got ready to strike.

Which he did. And he would have hit to if it wasn't for the dagger that stopped his blade from cutting up the boy.

The next he felt was a kick to his chin which sent him flying like Naruto before. Unlike Naruto however, he corrected himself in the air and hit the wall, feet first. Of course, he doesn't have chakra, but all he really did was kicking off from the wall and land a few feet from it.

When he turned around, he got a small sense of trepidation.

What he looked at was a beautiful woman. Dark-brown hair with curls at the ends, red-glowing eyes, and a slim face. A dress which barely covered her assets which went down her body, showing her legs somewhat. A tattoo on the back of both shoulders that connected in the middle of her back. She also wore black gloves which went from the elbow to her fingers, a metal-greave of sort right above them. There were three odd things about her though.

The first is the fact that she barely looked twenty, the second is the black, bat-like wings on her back, and the third is the black, curved dagger in her hand with a red glowing stone in the middle of the hilt.

A scowl reached Vergils' face. As he sheathed his sword again, he began to walk around the two towards the exit of the cave, one word leaving him as he did.

"Miranda."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**And another player enters the field.**

**Who is Miranda, how does Vergil know her, what does she want and why do I ask this when I already know it?**


	11. A stabbing blastwave of cake

**AN: PUDDING!**

**Anyway, due to some happenings, this is (most likely) going to be my last update in a while. Note this: I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANYTHING UP! I am simply busy.**

**It's been what, two months since my last update? What can I say… busy life… DON'T KILL ME! Here, have some Pudding :3**

**PS. I am removing the earlier chapters that are just ANs later… Weird sentence -_-**

**ENJOY!**

**PSS. I just remembered that I promised someone (Sorry for not remembering) that I will update Hidden agenda sooooo... That one is (Most likely) going to be the next fic I update.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pain…

An excruciating pain racking through his entire body. Numbing his mind with an all too familiar scene.

'Not again…'

Flashbacks of his past were passing through his mind. The beatings, the names, the glares… Images flying across his vision, showing him, reminding him, ridiculing him…

Strengthening him.

'I refuse to let myself be beaten this easily. I FUCKING REFUSE TO BE T-'

A pain sharper than the others tore through his chest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Slow footsteps was heard as Vergil slowly went towards the opening of the cave, his eyes glued at the demonic woman across him, and a single question slipping from his mouth.

"What are you doing here, Miranda?"

The winged lady went into a defensive stance with the dagger across her chest, her face set in a slight scowl, and pure hate radiating from her red eyes.

"I am stopping you from killing our lord, _traitor!" _At the last word, a faint, black fog came from her mouth.

A slight twitch from one of Vergils' eyes was the only thing that indicated that he heard what the woman said.

'Damn her.'

Neither of the two made any move to attack. The constant slow footsteps of the half-devil were rebounding inside the cave, the next step sounding fainter than the last one.

The sword-wielding man noticed that the walls were getting narrowed, signaling that he were close to the exit. His speed increased, but before he could make an all-out run, he got stabbed by a blade.

A black blade from a dagger.

A slim hand rubbed his cheek, the head of the Succubus at the edge of his vision, a taunting smile gracing her face.

A seductive whisper filled his ear.

"You really don't think that I will let you leave now, do you?"

"Not really."

The sound of metal piercing flesh sung in her mind. She spun around, panic written on her face while the Vergil she stabbed dissolved into a bloody puddle.

There he was, one knee on the floor, a triumphant smirk on his face and his sword stabbed through narutos' chest.

"Foolish."

He yanked his sword out with a sickening squelch.

The moment his sword left the boys' body, a literal explosion of different energies sprang out of the young magic-wielding boy, sending both Vergil and Miranda into and _through_ the walls in the cave, emitting more moonlight inside the cave from the new openings.

This would have been a nice change of atmosphere if it wasn't for the small fact that another shockwave left the boy, quite literally blowing the cave apart, sending bits of rock, earth, trees and other objects sailing thru the air, smashing into the surrounding forest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile, several miles away. Baal and Itachi were seen walking along the ground, chatting.

"I still don't understand why the hell you let that idiot of a brother of yours survive."

Itachi sighed for what felt like the 1000Th time that day. Who would know that one of the most evil, omnipotent beings out there could act like a grumpy, little brat?

"You still don't get it, do you?" He asked, stopping as he stared the demon right in his eyes.

"No, no I don't, and I would appreciate it if you would enlighten me about your reason for letting him live."

Itachi let out a small snort, dragging his hand through his hair while a small sneer of annoyance appeared on his face.

"I can't believe how thick you are sometimes. You know as well as I do that Madara is still alive. As long as he is still walking this earth, he will seek an apprentice and successor to his madness. I know for a fact that he has had his eyes fixed on me a for a while now; I have quite often seen him standing in the distance with that smug air of superiority surrounding him and that damned mask of his practically taunting me."

A smirk came to his face here. "While yes, I had planned to kill my whole clan before, an idea popped into my mind. What if I let someone survive the massacre? Is it possible to get rid of that vexing ancestor of mine? And then it came to me. In that moment, I decided to let that _foolish little brother_ of mine survive, if just to grab Madara's attention long enough for me to 'fly under his radar' so to speak."

"How horrible!" Baal gushed out in false empathy. "How can you destroy your family so mercilessly? You almost didn't leave any to me." He ended, his mouth turned into a grin so full of bloodlust that even Itachi shuddered from it.

"Oh, shut it you humanized fuzz-ball. Last time I checked, I told you to NOT sound like a lunatic, and what did you do? You fucking blew up four people, INSIDE their houses… But I have to say, red really suited the walls." He mused, gone in his own little world.

Kyuubi's grin widened. "And best of all, I got a little pet to experiment on."

"Yeah… Heh. To think that he believed he managed to kill me, ME of all people. I'm Itachi Uchiha for Icha's sake, and he really believed he could beat me?" Kyuubi couldn't do anything else than hang his head as Itachi 'Mr. Cool' Uchiha went on with another one of his rants. I mean, really, this is the third one in around two hours…

'Why were we friends again?' His eye gained a tick when the man beside him began to ramble about the women he slept with…

"Oi, Itachi. What the hell makes you think I have even the smallest interest in what girls you shagged?" 'The girls I have taken on the other hand.'

He shook his head to get his mind from 'Lalaland'.

Looking through the small openings in the trees above, he noticed that the moon was on its way down.

'I wonder what Naruto is doing.' He mused silently to himself.

That was, before he noticed something… abnormal.

"Itachi!" He barked

"Yeah?"

"You have noticed to I suppose." He looked around the area they currently were in, taking account of something that began to fill him with dread.

The weasel nodded, his Sharingan eyes active, and a pocky stick in his mouth. "No sounds."

The lord of destruction nodded, growling. "We have to get back, I don-"

He halted in both his speech and his walk. Itachi were about to ask something before he noticed the other mans eyes. Wide open, and filling with fear.

A whisper escaped his lips, making Itachi realize why his comrade acted like that.

"I can't sense him anymore."

'Why can't I sense him? WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I FEEL HIM? Okey Kyuubi, calm down. Naruto is not so stupid that he'll sever the connection between us like that, and the likeliness of him temporary blocking out link with one of his experiment or exercises are nigh impossible.'

His eyes narrowed. 'Then there are only three possibilities left. Either a god or deity have entered this realm at the spot where Naruto resides at the moment, something that are highly unlikely; I would have sensed if something from above had entered this realm. Another possibility is that a wrath found him. Even more unlikely since I placed a barrier around our cave. I am known as a demon lord for a reason… The last possibility…'

A small flinch and a gulp came from him, making sweat appear on Itachis' brow.

'Is that he is dead.' **(1)**

Images flooded his mind, past experiences with his former container resurfaced, and thoughts long since locked away began to bubble up from his mind.

The boy that was his master, the lord that he had raised, the child that he, one of the most evil being out there, considered as his own son, may have been killed.

He suddenly realized the emotion that he now felt; an emotion he last had over 5000 years ago.

Despair.

All of that happened in one second, and right after that second, a massive explosion tore throughout the woods.

He could feel the connection again! Relief burst from his body before he remembered something.

He stared ahead, both face and voice deadpan.

"Better dig your heels in." Was his only words. **(2)**

"What, why?" Asked Itachi bewildered, his hands shielding his eyes from the flash.

The next moment, he was sent flying back from a massive force as Baal stood perfectly still, his cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Blast wave" **(3)**

'I warned him.' He just couldn't stop himself from face-planting when several crashes, curses and a squeak were heard. He stood up, looked behind himself, and had to stop himself from repeating his past act.

Grumbling, and with a twitching eye, he went over to the tree Itachi managed to smash a hole thru… and at the same time getting stuck in the same hole.

He stared down at the former hokage, swearing he heard him mutter something about 'pwetty tweet-tweets', before he grabbed the front of the (Most likely insane) mans shirt, and with a grunt and some crunches, he was freed from the tree.

A smack, a yelp and a glare later, Itachi regained his composure.

"Soooooooo… Maybe we should get back to Naruto now?"

The lord of destruction stared at the teen before he materialized some chairs from… somewhere and sat on one of them.

"Are you crazy? Not even I dare to be around him when he loses it. This will be a great show, so sit down and eat some popcorn. Whoever pissed him of are most likely gonna be obliterated from this plane of existence anyway."

Itachi stared at the demon blankly before he shrugged his shoulders, sat on the offered chair, and said three words.

"Send the butter."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The village was in an uproar.

Just an hour ago, Itachi Uchiha, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, wiped out his own clan, with the exception of his own brother. Rumors were flying around the village. Despite the fact that it was barely three o'clock in the morning, the whole village was awake, being roused from their sleep because of the alarms from the Uchiha compound.

They were not the only ones awake. The ninjas of the village, both male and female, were securing the village, some being stationed at the walls and gates while others were out searching for the traitor, none of them caring about the fact that they might be killed any second.

However, there was one group of people that had a different job. The _Esteemed_ council of Konohagakure, Originally an advisory position when the first Hokage had the reigns, while later usurping power from the third Hokage. The fourth managed to regain some of the lost power, but since he died early, and the third regained his position, they quickly managed to regain their power.

Even though the civilians are gone, the remaining members conserved their influences.

They were assembled in the council chamber, where the former Hokage Sarutobi, the remaining advisor Danzo and the major and minor clans was going to discuss two topics: Who will be the next Hokage and what shall be done with Itachi and Sasuke.

Danzo and Sarutobi sat right beside each other, both sighing as they listened to the council members (Where every one of them is shinobi) bitching about who will be the next hokage. 'Me' here, 'She' there, 'Gai' over there…

They shivered simultaneously when they heard that. **(4)**

"Danzo." The monkey-summoner muttered to his old-time rival.

"Yes?"

"If we let this continue, the next hokage may just destroy this village. Either by stupidity, greed or bigotry… I think we don't have any choice."

Danzo rose an eyebrow at what Hiruzen said, a slight frown on his face.

"And just what is it that we have to do?"

The former Hokage turned his head, and stared at into his friend's eye with grim seriousness.

"I am going to get their attention and nominate you as the next Hokage. When I do that, you will use the Sharingans you have stolen over time and alter their mind, making them respond in a way that, hopefully, will lead to a unanimous vote."

The one-eyed man couldn't help himself. He paled, eye open in shock and mouth slightly open.

"H-how?"

"You really thought that I didn't keep my eyes on you? This is not a time for this conversation. Get ready."

Before Danzo could respond, Sarutobi slammed his hand on the table, effectively silencing the bickering clan-heads.

"I nominate Danzo Shimura as the next Hokage for Konohagakure No Sato!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! EPIC CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**So, what do you think? I know, I know, not much Naruto in the latest chapters. (Seriously, there has been a shortage of him.)**

**Anyway, just because I got the idea (and urge), here is a short Omake… right after the explaining stuff.**

**(-1) When you raise a child for several years, you usually develop a strong bond towards that child. Even demons do that… I hope.**

**(-2) He uses shoes here.**

**(-3) Any guesses where I got this reference from? I can give you one hint: Aliens said boom after "Sniper" was left there. The first who guesses right will get one wish fulfilled in this fic. BUT, if the wish is a desired pairing, then it will not be fulfilled.**

**(-4) I. FUCKING. LOVE. GAI! (Not that way.) He is, along with Lee, maybe the coolest characters in the whole series. PERIOD! (This is my meaning sooooo… yeah.)**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and Madara faced each other in a final battle.

"NARUTO! I WILL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF THE UCHIHA!" He yelled, raising a Kunai.

"You call that a weapon?" Said Naruto bemused.

"I KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF DELICIOUS" Yelled Naruto back, throwing a cake at flying speed towards Madaras face, watching it hitting with a splat.

"NOOOO, NOT CAKE! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!"

As he watched the freakishly old Uchiha dissolve into a strange combination of sulking and yummy-ness, one thought came to the blondes head.

'I want a parachute made of pants.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Yes, I know. Random as hell… I thought it was funny at least… kinda.**

**Anyway, that's all at the moment. Again, sorry for my laziness. Hopefully, the shit that (most likely) is coming will not happen at all… hopefully.**

**Anyway, See you next time :)**


	12. Ever danced with the devil?

**Originally this was a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE page filled with rants, but I cut it out. All I will say is FINALLY NARUTO IS STRONGER THAN (almost) ANYTHING ELSE IN THE MANGA!**

**And yes, I found a slight hole in my schedule.**

**Anyway, I have set up a poll in my profile soooooooo… Check it out please.**

**And yes, I know, I know, I promised a reader to make the next chapter of Hidden Agenda, but I haven't got any mayor inspirational flashes… I'M SORRY! *Cries***

**ENJOY!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They danced around him; sometimes merging, sometimes clashing, sometimes dissipating. His chaotic energies swirling and rising, changing colours as they went, from a calming blue to raging red to ominous black to merry green to a royal purple to a pure white, and at last back to blue again. It felt like they were trying to consume him, but at the same time, it felt like they were guiding him spiritually.

'Ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?'

His eyes snapped open. That voice… Who was that? He didn't know why, but something in him stirred when he heard it, something he had never felt before.

Of course, since that was the first time he felt an emotion like this, he had no idea what it meant, but one thing was sure…

It felt good.

A sharp snap of pain ran through his mind, and images from the last 15 minutes entered his mental eye. Him reading his book about chimeras, the arrival of the silver-haired man, the quite painful smack down that ensued, and at last, the mysterious demonic woman, his past memories, and the sharp pain he felt before he snapped.

It was at that moment something awoke in him. Something primal; something humanity has forgotten through eons of "evolution".

They thought the Killer Intent a Kage-level shinobi could emit was powerful. That is nothing compared to the pure, uncontrollable, and mind-altering euphoria and terror that came from the Bloodlust he felt towards that man now.

A growl unlike any other that has ever come from him left his throat, the sound reaching Vergil as he had embedded his sword in the ground, using it as a makeshift anchor to ensure he wouldn't fly away from the literal storm that came from the boy.

'Those energies… I-I recognize some of them. There's definitively some chakra and youkai there, even some Mana… But what's the rest? ... Did I maybe make a mistake?'

His musing was cut short as the energies swirling around Naruto began to recede inside his body.

All energies except two.

As the smoke and occasional rubble fell to the ground, he saw a sight that made him feel something that he hadn't felt in over ten thousand years.

Fear.

The boys' body had changed back to his human form, but coating his body were the white and black energies White to the left, black to the right.

His hand left his head as he the boys eyes snapped open, a complete contrast to their coated side.

"May the spirits of my father and brother watch over me because if what I think is happening, I may not survive this fight." He prayed to the skies.

One moment; just for a single moment he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, and because of his lapse of awareness, he got a haymaker right on his chin, sending him flying through the air and several trees.

The moment before he imprinted himself into one of the trees, Naruto appeared behind him, sending a double palm-strike at his lower back, sending him straight towards one of the boulders that came from the explosion.

'Like fuck.' Vergil snarled in his mind, using his teleporting abilities to warp himself to the ground and to relative safety.

He summoned his sword back in his hand since he lost it after the first hit. He never managed to use it though as he was stabbed through his stomach by a razor-sharp tail.

"**You don't think that I will give you any chance to retaliate, do you?" **The contrasted child said, something bestial in his voice.

Before Vergil could give a snarky comment, he coughed up blood, feeling a great pain in his stomach and lower chest area when Naruto expanded the tail, widening the wound.

"**Checkmate." **He said, ripping the Half-devil apart. The two parts however, turned into a black haze, showing that they were just mere illusionary clones. Vergil appeared behind the boy, his blade a moment away from slicing of the boys head.

He would have succeeded to, if it were not for the fact that he was mule-kicked straight in the face, sending him flying into another boulder, and imbedding one of the sons of Sparda into it.

Before he could even begin to formulate a theory about why Naruto sensed him, an arm made of the pure white energy smashed into him, sending him not just through the huge rock, but also thru several trees that were in his way.

'It can't continue like this.' He thought, teleporting ten feet behind Naruto, where he went into the stance of his rapid-slash attack. He speeded forward, cutting the air faster than even sound could go, and appeared ten feet in front of Naruto, clicking Yamato into its scabbard.

A second went, and not a single cut appeared on the boy. He smirked.

"**Didn't even tickle."**

The boy disappeared again, leaving Vergil alone and tense in the clearing, his eyes searching everywhere.

"**Aeris Incendia!" **

Vergils' eyes widened a moment before the air in a 10-feet radius around him spontaneously combusted into a torrent of white and blue flames, a testimony of how hot the flames truly were.

As the fire somewhat ebbed out some seconds later, Vergil was seen, a shield around him, and several burns were seen on both his clothes and his body and face.

The moment the shield was canceled, a smash was heard, and several tentacles slithered around him from the ground, capturing him, while at the same time sending an extremely high dosage of electricity through the man's body, emitting a scream from him, and setting his hair on fire, damaging his head further. He caught a brief flash of a kneeling object the moment before he lost consciousness.

Naruto knelt on the ground, his hand embedded in the ground almost all the way up to his elbow, a terrifying grin on his face, speaking of untold insanity and terror. **(1-2)**

Feeling the need to end the slaughter, he ripped his hand from the ground, shedding the skin like a snake to ensure that the tentacles kept the half-devil captured.

Transforming his hand into a large scorpion's tail, he stalked towards the smoking man, but before he could reach him and pierce his head, obsidian stone and bones covered his legs, impeding his movement, and a massive pressure invading his mind, making him keel over, grasping his head with his unchanged arm.

"I can't let you kill him yet." A slightly nasal, but still somewhat deep voice echoed through the large clearing, no definite point of where it originated from. "My master won't appreciate it if his plans are ruined because of your hasty actions."

The black and white boy growled when he saw the tentacles get cut by a black energy-blade, but he roared in pure hatred when he saw a black portal open under the prone, half-dead man.

"**WHERE ARE YOU?"** He roared out, an unearthly chime in his voice.

A chuckle rang throughout the clearing before ancient runes appeared on the ground around Naruto. A moment later, golden energy sprung towards Naruto, ensnaring him and sapping his power, emitting a scream from the slowly reverting boy.

"All in due time Hyakujū no hanshu."

Feeling his consciousness fading, he sent a command to his father, hoping that he would be able to find and exterminate whoever managed to beat him.

'Kill the trespasser!'.

With a thump, the one who saved Vergil and stopped Naruto watched as the aforementioned boy slumped to the ground, a satisfied smirk on his face.

It didn't last long because of the fact that a blade stuck out from his forehead, having pierced through from behind.

Kyuubi couldn't do anything else than being taken a bit aback.

'That's it?" He mused, staring intently at the corpse before noticing some black ooze coming from the wound.

He took a step back, a serious frown on his face.

"Itachi, take Naruto and go to our hideout. Believe me when I say that this will be a fight far above your level." He ordered to the man with the facial lines who he just knew could hear him.

A slight shift in the air, and his son was gone, being taken to safety.

As he watched the man levitate into the air, he made a small chant, emitting a barrier at approximately five hundred meters radius around them, making a perfectly spherical dome around them.

"It's a long time since I have fought one of your kind, but one thing is for sure." He said, summoning a second broadsword and smirking a feral smirk.

"This will be fun."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A stunned silence filled the council room, everyone shocked over the declaration that just was made.

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, hated enemy of Danzo Shimura, just nominated the crippled man as the sixth Hokage.

Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka matriarch was the first one to break out of the shock.

"H-Hiruzen, what are you thinking?" She whispered, anger beginning to rise in her.

As the other members snapped out of their silence, no one noticed how the Hyuuga head, Hiashi, and the Fire Daimyo get a thoughtful expression on their faces.

"I approve." Everybody's head snapped towards the origin of the voice, the face of the Hyuuga clan head stared back, his face as emotionless as always.

"So do I" Before Tsume (Or anyone else for that sake) could explode in his face, another voice filled the air, a voice that made everyone (except Hiashi and the old men) freeze in their actions.

He stood there, one hand on the table, and another hand in the air, his slightly wrinkled face set in a serious frown. The Daimyo had made his choice.

The other representatives paled. It would have been easy to deny the acceptance of the Hyuuga clan since, even though they are a mayor clan, their pull in the political arena still was pretty minor. It was larger than any other clan, but they still haven't got much political pull. They could also have overruled the Daimyo if he stood alone, or had the backing of maximum 2 minor clans.

Now though, the choice was done. Danzo, now with the backing of Hiashi and Daisuke Hironori, the Daimyo of the land of fire, had the victory secured. Even if they were somehow overruled, the political backlash from the civilians would be enormous. If the civilian populous got to hear that Sarutobis' request was denied, an extremely popular former Hokage, and that the votes of both the prestigious Hyuuga clan and the Daimyo, also a loved face in the village, got ruled over, the chances of a riot in Konoha were quite large.

As their heads sank, Tsume did one last desperate attempt.

"I NOMINATE TENZO!"

"I agree." "So do me." **(3)**

There was no question. The rest of the council instantly agreed, knowing that the wood-using ANBU may be the only one strong enough to be Hokage. Hatake Kakashi has let himself get weaker, Maito Gai may be the strongest in Taijutsu, but he was lacking too much in everything else, Asuma Sarutobi was simply too lazy, and everyone else was simply enough not strong enough, nor had they the needed political status that could have led them a step towards victory.

"Then it is final." Came the deep voice from the Daimyo. "In two days, the two nominees: Danzo Shimura, and the ANBU captain Tenzo will fight for the position of Hokage of not just the village hidden in the leaves, but also as the Hokage for the whole land of fire. It will be a no-restriction fight where the contestant will win, ONLY if the opponent gives up, is incapacitated, dies, or if the judge announce the end, and the winner of the fight. Any objections?"

Everybody shock their head. If it had been the old Daimyo, there would most likely be some messed-up rules. He had no fighting skills or experience, and the only thing he helped with after the third shinobi world war, was delivering medals.

Daisuke was a former shinobi from Konoha. He knew the ins and outs of everything political, and physical in the village. He knew more about you than you wanted to know yourself. He replaced the old prune when he fell down some stairs, breaking his neck and killing him almost instantly.

There were parties throughout the country several days after the news were announced.

He nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**And this concludes the twelfth chapter.**

**I'm not really good at writing to be honest. I can't (In my opinion) Write a decent fighting scene, I am pretty lousy at romance, I can't write anything about politics, (as seen above) and I have this horrible tendency to move my story to fast. It irritates the sanity out of me to be honest.**

**Anyway. Originally, this story was never going to have any chapters about Naruto's childhood and his relationship with Kyuubi, Itachi, Sarutobi and humans in general. I was going to jump to the point where he is… 17, I think I want him, and start the plot already there… Yeah, even more sucky than this. AND, Vergil, Medusa and her minions, The Necromancer, Hell in general, and a lot of the interactions that happened were originally never going to happen/exist in my story.**

**Okey, I'm done ranting. Please Review, and check out my profile for the poll.**

**Until Next time.**

**PS. Aeris Incendia is Latin for Air ignition.**

**(1-2)- Yes, Naruto has lost even more sanity, INSANE NARUTO FTW! And the reason that Vergil never did his Half-devil transformation is because (Insert plot-piece here).**

**(3)- I think it's strange that you write 'So do me' than 'so do I'. It sounds much better in my opinion, but whatever. I'm not English, I never made the rules.**


	13. GAAAAH!

Hrmm, I am sorry to say I have to take a break from this story. I am absolutely stuck now, and I really don't know how to proceed. I AM going to try my hands on another story though... It will be ANOTHER new one though... Yes, I know, I am a douche.

I have also noticed that the Edit/Preview thingy has become totally horrible, UGH. I liked it before, but now... God, I hate it.

Anyway, my next story will be named *The immortal son*. I am not spoiling anything, so shush with you. Anyway, Sorry for the break, but I have hot a block here, and I am possibly going to remake the story. Make it better, longer, and change some parts totally. Some will love it, some will hate it, and some will want to neuter me, (Please don't) but I am a simple human being; my mind travels to wherever it wants...

So yeah, Again sorry, and this story will be continued. It is NOT abandoned, hell no.

So bye!

Temen ni gru.


	14. Everything is about blood

**AN: Well… This only took a month, three crashes and a virus to write, plus a new computer because my other one was horrendously bad…**

**Anyway, WELCOME MONSTERS AND GHOULS… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T BEINGS FROM THE OTHER SIDE?... Oh well, just sit in the corner then. *Sulks***

**Yes people, this is what you think. After a waaaaaaay to long break, and a half-ass side story, *Looks at Immortal son* I AM FINALLY READY TO CONTINUE! Now, I will NOT rewrite this story, but I WILL go back and freshen up some chapters which are, in my opinion, terrible… Still not as bad as my first story though *Shivers***

**Anyway…**

**LET'S START!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Total silence, some light, and a dull pain were the first outside stimuli that entered Naruto's mind as he slowly regained consciousness.

Grunting, he slowly sat himself up, noticing that what he touched with his hand was NOT the normal, soft ground he had become accustomed with.

"Where the heck… Is this the tower? Why am I here?"

"Because your father doesn't want to sew you back together after getting rid of his little niggling annoyance… Good job on that silver-haired dude by the way, was he demonic?"

After rubbing his head, Naruto stretched, grunting out a "Yeah, most likely."

Itachi watched the blonde/black haired kid closely. Something was… Off about him. He was acting differently. Strangely enough though, Itachi felt that this change may be for the better. Naruto had been a bit lazy with his training these last months… Why the hell does he stare it his hands though?

"Hmm… I wonder."

A pulse of energy emerged from the boy, an energy Itachi quickly identified as mana. A short break and another pulse came. This Cycle repeats itself several times, the wave getting stronger and stronger until Naruto frowned.

"…So… What are you trying to do?"

"Just testing something."

An answer that didn't really sate Senôr Weasel's curiosity. He must admit though that he was a bit surprised when Naruto started to meditate, something he hadn't really done for about a year.

'There is something… Wrong here… I know my control isn't the best, but… Something is disturbing my mana… What the heck…?'

Itachi leant closer to the boy's face, examining it. He should have backed off though, because the next moment he was sent flying, landing with his feet on the wall, and an oppressing force pushing down on him.

'W-What the hell? This isn't mana at all!'

Some seconds later, the wave of something slowly ebbed away, making it possible to breathe without any struggle. As he looked over to the boy, he saw him sitting there cross-legged, his hands on his knees, panting, sweating, and with wide eyes.

"What the heck do you think you are doing Naruto?"

Calming his breath, he shakily got to his feet, stumbling a little.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I… I don't know… Whatever I just did, I-I felt… Empty… I felt like I did _there_. I can't explain it, I mean, I'm not tired, my mana-levels are still really high, so… What happened?"

Itachi didn't flinch when he said _there_, fully knowing what he meant. He didn't feel pity for the boy either; all he felt was affection to the boy, something he didn't feel when it came to his _stupid, little brother_.

Itachi smiled.

"You want to see something that will lighten your mood?"

As the boy nodded, Itachi went over to a door, opening it, revealing a staircase behind it.

"Then come to the top with me."

Naruto grinned, knowing that whatever it was, it had to do with his lovely ex-home.

Many people didn't know this about the tower, but originally, it was a prison for high-risk criminals, those who were unstable and totally unreliable in the outside world. That changed though after Sarutobi became Hokage, and it was abandoned for several decades, that is, until one Mitarashi Anko moved in.

A curious woman. Having been broken by Orochimaru and the villagers, she didn't as much adopt a persona of a sadistic mass-murdering slut, but she rather became one, knowing that the only way to never become hurt again was to keep people away.

In Naruto's mind, she made the right choice, never knew what became of her though.

As they slowly went up the winding tower, Naruto noticed small slits were cut out of the wall, showing the outside world. As Naruto peeked through one of them he noticed that the sun was barely underneath the horizon, the moon at the opposite side. He had never really been inside the tower except once, and he usually just flew to the top.

It was pretty fun to fly too, feeling the wind underneath his wings, the sense of absolute freedom was almost overwhelming. Despite the fact that he could see Konoha, the view was fantastic. He couldn't see to the edge of Fire country, so he couldn't see the desert of Wind country, but he could see the mountains loom in the far distance, and he wished that he could travel there, experience what it is like, and maybe discover some new animals.

Who knows, maybe he, despite all odds, maybe find another ally?

The wind hit his face as they ascended from the trapdoor that leads to the top. He liked this time of the day, the sun barely glimpsed from the far reaches, the sky lit up in a magnificent array of colors, ranging from a deep red, to yellow and purple, and on the other side, the moon lighting up the sky in a very deep, blue color.

Sometimes he never went to sleep because of the sky.

"A beautiful day, don't you think?"

Itachi peeked over at the boy, his face passive as it usually was.

"Yes indeed."

"So, tell me," Naruto started.

"What did you do with Itachi?"

A chuckle came from the Itachi look-alike.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Itachi know that that I hate being indoors, he know I hate being in small, confined spots, and he also know I would go up here anyway. Plus, Itachi would never have spoiled a surprise by telling me that there is a surprise in the first place… By the fact that I live, I'll take a guess and say you're not here to kill me."

Another chuckle, but this time, more feminine.

"You're smarter than what I have heard." The being said, its body getting shrouded in darkness before disappearing, the demon from before standing there. Her dress somehow looked a bit skimpier though, but that was just his meaning. He didn't really get a good look at her from his position on the floor.

"I can't really say Kyuubi has done a good job at training you though." She said, blocking a kick from the boy.

"One negative word about my father, and I swear, I WILL rip you apart!"

She smirked, grabbing his leg before whipping him around, throwing him across the roof. Of course, he landed on his legs, and as before, encompassed his body in diamond-like scales. This time though, he decided to poison his claws, and he left out the tail. If it hurt before from the demon that didn't want to face this woman straight on, it will probably do more than that with her.

"A few defensive techniques, basic magic spells and mediocre transformation. Is that really all you have learned from him? I would have expected a bit more from him." She ended, dodging a slow (For her) Swipe from the boy.

"SHUT UP!"

"No, I will not." She snarled, punching his face so hard his head was ripped off.

She froze in shock and fear, knowing exactly what she had done.

"Oh shit, I just killed Lord Kyuubi's son! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

She noticed too late though, while she tried to come up with a lie, the tentacles rising form the floor, wrapping around her, and just like with the half-devil, she got shocked. The electricity though was much weaker than with the silver-haired being, so it didn't really hurt her.

Getting stabbed through the neck with Naruto's poisoned claws hurt a lot more.

"You really need to learn how to observe your environments more. I'm not strong, I'm not fast, I'm not smart, I am sneaky." He ended, smirking as he disappeared from view.

Another Naruto though was a fair distance away, and even he heard the explosion that came from the demon as she released a bit of her Youki.

"Damn that silver-haired jerk." He muttered as he slowly slinked away from the tower. His last battle took a toll on him, his back especially hurting a lot. Seems like that temporary power-up he had didn't fix his back, a fact that annoyed him greatly.

"And of course I have a freaking headache too... At least she sucks at observing" He muttered, a slightly pained smirk crossing his face.

He had already switched with a clone when they went up the stairs. He knew that his clones would just be a temporary distraction against her, so he tried to get to a safer place before all his clones was gone.

*Snap*

He froze, trying to listen to exactly where that sound came from. He smelled… Snakes?

'What is that? A Snake demon? A summoning creature? Don't say even more has broken through our defenses!'

Whatever it was, it was close.

Too close.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In another part of the forest, Kyuubi was still fighting the Necromancer. At the moment, he was sitting on the Chestnut haired mans' stomach, a massive amount of Youki entering the mans' skull, trying to liquefy his brain.

"Why won't you die already?" Kyuubi growled, his patience running low. Seriously, he had been killing the dude over and over for the past two hours, but the idiot just didn't want to stay dead.

The necromancer on the other hand had done basically nothing against one of the demon lords of Hell. Blood poured from his eyes as his brain disintegrated, his mouth open in a silent scream, and random spasms running through his body.

A minute later, Kyuubi shut off his Youki, not really tired at all from the ordeal, but more than a little annoyed. He had hoped for a good fight that would get his blood pumping, but all he got was an almost immortal idiot who wasn't strong in any way at all. Only reason he took Naruto down so easily was because he was caught off-guard.

As he rose he sighed, running a clawed hand through his hair as the barrier went down.

"Annoying little bugger."

He stabbed one of his swords through the youth's mouth as a safety measure, not really worried for the sword, he had several others just like that one.

"Weak little mongrel, not worthy of being a lich." With that last message he made another chant, and in a pillar of flames he disappeared.

That 'Weak little mongrel' though wasn't dead yet. A weak hissing sound emanated from the sword as the metal melted, black ooze pouring out of his eyes, and the sword falling as the part which was embedded in the youth disappeared.

He laid there for another minute before his chest began moving, a weak sound of someone breathing filling the air.

*Cough* "Seems like I underestimated the power of a lord greatly, but it gave me some interesting information of his powers." He muttered as he slowly sat up, a small portal opening in front of him, and a notebook and a pen falling out.

"His powers are as great as rumored. Even with my powers I didn't stand a chance against him. His Youki is massive, as is his control. His swordsmanship is excellent, and his array of spells is great. He most likely held back a massive amount of his strength, something that I hoped for."

Another portal opened, and our fell a test tube. The moment he snapped it out of the air, another portal opened, and a drop of red liquid fell out which landed inside the test tube.

"The blood of three demon lords. Two more and I should be set."

Cracking his neck to ensure it sat correctly, he teleported away, only leaving the broken remains of the sword.

In a tree not far away, a man sat with a notebook. Putting the small notebook in a pocket he adjusted his glasses.

"Lord Orochimaru won't be happy for this." Kabuto said, recently having finished his vivisection of Juugo. Having several bases in Fire Country helps with reaching the areas of interest.

"Then again," He said as he sunk into the tree.

"That man isn't the only one with new blood."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AN: HUZZAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gah, finally another chapter.**

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say. I am finally back, so REJOICE!... No rejoice? Hrmm, okay then. *Is sad***

**Anyway numero dos: I will try and go back to my original release schedule, but NO PROMISES! I have an extremely busy life. School, job, my band (Which is still completely unknown) and a lot of other shiz.**

**You think Miranda acts differently than before? Think like this. How do you act with: friends, family, colleagues, strangers. PLUS, how do you act when you are: Home, Work, Out in the street, doing something serious, doing something stupid ETC. People act differently around different people, different environments and when they do different actions.**

**And that was today's philosophical part!**

**So bye bye until next time!**


	15. ATTENTION ATTENTION!

THE RE-WRITE OF NARUTO: LORD OF BEASTS HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!

I've used the last months to slowly weave together a good plot, and I think I am finally satisfied. If everything goes according to plan, then the first chapter will be done sometime this weekend. It won't be that long, but it will be an introduction at least.

The story will be somewhat darker, and the characters will have somewhat different personalities. Why? Because the old ones simply enough did not work.

Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently, so now, let's get this show on the road!

Oh yeah, one last thing: Do not expect a weekly update of the story. I will try and make the story nigh-perfect, and excellence takes time to achieve... Or rather, not-crappiness takes time.

So long.


	16. IT'S HERE!

IT'S UP!

THE FIRST CHAPTER!

CHECK IT OUT AND HATE THE CRAP OUT OF IT!

BUT REMEMBER TO SPREAD THE WORD AFTERWARDS!

THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED AFTER THE THIRD CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED!


End file.
